School Days
by pikagurl23
Summary: What happens when the new kid in school crosses paths with the most popular girl in school and her ex? Read on! *Completed!*
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: In this fic, Ash and Misty haven't met yet. I thought it was time for a little change of pace. And also, Brock isn't in this either. Sorry to all you Brock fans. I own Jared, Melissa, and all the other school kids. The pokemon tech in my story is located in-between Pallet and Cerulean. Everything in italics are thoughts.  
The words in parenthesis are the translations for the pokemon.  
  
Ash: 15  
Misty: 16  


  
School Days  
Part 1  
  


The sun shone brightly over the Pallet Mountains, its first rays of light shining upon a small house. A cool breeze sweeps through the open window of the two story house. A woman's voice is heard from downstairs.  
  
"Ash! Wake up! Have you forgotten what today is?"  
  
The sleepy boy looks over at his calendar.  
  
"September already. Summer went by so quickly."  
  
He jumps out of bed and begins to change. Just then, the door opens to reveal a little, yellow mouse. Ash looks up from what he's doing.  
  
"Hey Pikachu!"  
  
"Pikachu! Pika, pi chu pikachu pika chu pikachu?" (Hey! Well, are you ready for a fun-filled year at pokemon tech?)  
  
Ash throws some of his books into his backpack.  
  
"Yeah right. I'll be glad once the first couple of months are over. I still can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
Pikachu hops on the bed.  
  
"Pika, pikachu pi chu pika pi pikachu, pika pikachu. Pikachu pika. Pika pikachu pi chu pikachu." (Well, your mom knows how much you love pokemon training, but its not all about that. You need strategy. You don't tend to think before you act.)  
  
He slings his backpack over his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks a lot. Seriously, that's not what scares me. Its being the new guy that's gonna be constantly picked on by upperclassmen."  
  
"Pi, pikachu." (Oh, I see your point.)  
  
He sighs.  
  
"Well, I better get going. See ya."  
  
"Pikachu. Pika pi." (Bye. Have fun.)  
  
Ash mumbles under his breath.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
He walks down the stairs to greet his mother, whom is cooking breakfast.  
  
"Good morning honey. Did you sleep well?"  
  
He sighs.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Well, what's wrong? You don't seem too happy. You should be excited about all the new friends that you'll be meeting."  
  
"Yeah, the ones that are gonna make fun of me."  
  
She looks up from what she's doing.  
  
"Oh Ash, don't be so down on yourself. Your a great person. Just be confident.  
  
He cracks a small smile.  
  
"All right mom. Well, I gotta go. Bye."  
  
"Aren't you going to have breakfast?"  
  
"No, its okay. I'm going to be late."  
  
"Well, okay. Good-bye."  
  
He starts walking on the road to pokemon tech. Ash arrives with no problem. He looks up at the massive building set before him. He takes a deep breath before entering.  
  
"I can just feel it. Its gonna be one of those days."  
  
He looks at his schedule and walks into his class. Ash looks around the classroom to see about 2 dozen other students, his future classmates. He hands his papers to a young man, obviously the teacher. The teacher looks over the papers then nods and smiles.  
  
"Its nice to meet you Ash. My name is Mr. B."  
  
They shake hands.  
  
"Its nice to meet you too."  
  
The teacher looks up at the clock. Its 8:00.  
  
"Okay class, take your seats. I hope you all had a good vacation and I hope you all took the time to train your pokemon."  
  
One of the boys stands up. He talks sarcastically.  
  
"We missed you so much Mr. B. Summer just wasn't the same without you."  
  
The whole class laughs.  
  
"Ah, Jared. I thought you would have graduated by now. Looks like I'm stuck with you for another whole year. Lucky me."  
  
"That's right."  
  
He sits down smiling to himself. The teacher looks at Ash.  
  
"I have one other announcement, we have a new student today. His name is Ash Ketchum and he comes from Pallet Town. I'm expecting all of you to be kind and courteous to him. Hmm...Ash, you can sit in the third row, the third seat back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He finds his seat and sits. He hears the boys around him snickering, making him nervous. Ash can hear Jared, who is sitting behind him, talking to a girl. The girl is seated next to Ash, obviously uninterested in what Jared has to say. Ash looks over at the girl. She has beautiful, shoulder-length red hair and light blue eyes. Jared smiles at her.  
  
"Come on Misty. Why don't we put our differences aside and go out tonight?"  
  
She rolls her eyes.  
  
"Jared, I told you. Its over between us."  
  
"Oh come on! You didn't even give me a chance!"  
  
"I gave you more than one chance, that was my mistake."  
  
A girl that sits behind Misty speaks up.  
  
"Leave her alone Jared."  
  
"Why don't you shut up Melissa!"  
  
Misty stares at him.  
  
"Excuse me, but that's my best friend your talking to."  
  
A boy sitting in front of Ash starts to speak.   
  
"Give it up Misty. You know your lost without Jared."  
  
Misty raises an eyebrow.  
  
"I would keep my mouth shut if I were you Chris."  
  
She looks across the room.  
  
"Just remember, I am friends with your girlfriend."  
  
Melissa giggles as Chris laughs uneasily.  
  
"You wouldn't tell her anything, would you? I was just kidding. We're friends, right Misty?"  
  
Misty smirks.  
  
"Right."  
  
A girl sitting in front of Misty turns around.  
  
"Hey Misty, are you still meeting up with us after school?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Lauren. Oh wait. I'm gonna be a little late. I have to drop off a book at the library. Who's going anyway?"  
  
"Just the usual. You, me, Melissa, Anna, and Sarah."  
  
"Okay, sounds like a plan."  
  
All the while, Ash is listening to the conversations going on around him. He starts to think to himself.  
  
_'Wow, this girl is really popular.'_  
  
The teacher stands up from his desk.  
  
"Okay class. Settle down back there. Try not to be a bad example for our new student."  
  
Misty glances over atAsh. Its the first time she's noticed him. She flashes him a quick smile. He does the same. A boy sitting to the right of Ash shifts in his chair.  
  
"Hey Jared. I think the new kid is trying to hit on your girl."  
  
Jared sits up in his seat as Ash cringes in fear.  
  
"Oh really? You stay away from her if you know what's good for you."  
  
Ash nods shakily. Misty becomes angry.  
  
"Jared, just shut up. Let me clear something up for you morons."  
  
She points at the boy next to Ash.  
  
"I am not his girl, got that Jason! Next time you say something, think before you speak unless you want to end up in the hospital."  
  
"O-okay." (*in case you guys are confused as to what the seating arrangement is, i made a little diagram*)  
  
(Back of the room)  
Melissa Jared  
Misty Ash Jason  
Lauren Chris  
(Front of the room)  
  
The teacher looks towards the group of talking teens.  
  
"Okay, you guys know the routine. I need a volunteer to help Ash and show him around campus. Hmm...how about...Jared!"  
  
He looks up.  
  
"What!? Oh come on Mr. B. I'm no one's baby-sitter."  
  
The class laughs as Ash looks down, rejected. Misty looks at Jared.  
  
"And I could've said the same thing about you when you were new, but you didn't see me complaining. Mr. B should have paid me to take care of you."  
  
The whole class laughs as Jared scowls at her. Even the teacher gets in on the laughter.  
  
"Now come on Jared. I'm sure you two will become friends."  
  
Jared waves him off.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Mr. B stands up smiling.  
  
"Okay good. Now that that's settled, let's start class."  
  
Several hours roll by smoothly without any problems. When 2:30 finally comes, its time to go home. Ash is walking through one of the hallways in order to get to the front of the school. Just then, a crowd of boys surround him, with Jared as their leader.  
  
_'Oh great.'_  
  
Jared steps up to him.  
  
"And where do you think your going?"  
  
Ash avoids eye contact.  
  
"I was just heading home."  
  
Ash starts to walk away, but is grabbed by Jared.  
  
"Where are your manners? Don't you know its rude to walk away when someone's talking to you?"  
  
Jared pushes Ash against a locker. His gang laughs. Jared pretends to think hard.  
  
"Now let's see. There was one other thing I wanted to tell you."  
  
He grabs Ash's collar and shoves him hard against the locker.  
  
"You stay away from Misty. She belongs to me. Got it?"  
  
"Who do I belong to?"  
  
They all turn around to see Misty with her arms folded. Jared starts to fumble with his words.  
  
"Oh, uh Misty. I thought you were going to Lauren's house."  
  
"I had to go to the library first. I was just on my way there when I saw your gang, so I immediately figured it was you."  
  
"This is strictly business."  
  
"Jared, let him go."  
  
He continues to grip Ash's collar while staring at Misty.  
  
"Let him go."  
  
Jared shoves Ash against the locker, which causes him to fall. He motions to his gang.  
  
"We're out of here."  
  
Jason points at Ash.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"We'll take care of him later."  
  
Misty steps up.  
  
"No you won't. You stay away from him Jared. He didn't do anything to you."  
  
Jared stares at her then leaves with his gang. Misty mumbles under her breath.  
  
"Jerks."  
  
She looks down at Ash and lends him a hand.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
He takes her hand while wiping the dust off of him.  
  
"Yeah, I think. Thanks."  
  
Misty smiles at him.  
  
"No problem. You shouldn't let Jared and his gang get to you."  
  
"Is it his job to scare off all newcomers?"  
  
Misty giggles.  
  
"Basically. My name's Misty. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Name's Ash. Its nice to meet you too."  
  
They shake hands.  
  
"What's up with that Jared guy?"  
  
"Oh, he gets jealous everytime I talk to a guy. He's a loser, don't worry about him."  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you but I have to get home."  
  
"Where do you live?" She questions.  
  
"In Pallet Town." He answers back politely.  
  
Misty looks in the direction Jared's gang went.  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
Ash has a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"You said that you needed to get home, so let's go." She urges.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to walk me home."  
  
"No really, its okay. I have to go by there anyway. And besides, I don't trust Jared and his gang." She said while heading off.  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
They start to walk off and soon reach Ash's house. Misty looks up at his house.  
  
"Nice house."  
  
"Thanks, would you like to come in?"  
  
"Oh, no thank you. I have to get to my friend's house."  
  
"Oh, well in that case-"  
  
"Pikapi!"  
  
Pikachu jumps out of the house and into Ash's arms.  
  
"Hey there buddy. How was your day?"  
  
"Pika. Pi?" (Good. You?)  
  
"It was okay."  
  
Just then Pikachu spots Misty.  
  
"Pikachu pika pi chu pika chu pikachu pi." (First day at school and you already have a girlfriend.)  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
Misty speaks up.  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"Oh, uh nothing. Pikachu, this is Misty. She's in my class. This is my Pikachu."  
  
"Hi there Pikachu."  
  
"Pika!" (Hi!)  
  
Pikachu jumps onto Ash's head. Ash scratches it behind it's ear. Misty smiles.  
  
"That's amazing."  
  
Ash looks at her.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"The bond you share with your pokemon."  
  
"Oh yeah. Me and Pikachu are best friends. Right buddy?"  
  
"Pika!" (Right!)  
  
"That's so weird..." She says while shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"Hmm?" Ash questions, while giving her a confused look.  
  
"Your not like all the others." Misty states, flatly.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asks, while placing Pikachu down.  
  
"All those jerks at school who believe that pokemon are only used for their own personal fights. I haven't met a single guy who thinks otherwise." She says while gently smiling at him.  
  
"Well, I do. I love all my pokemon. We're kinda like a family."  
  
"A family...I guess your right." She muses for a while.  
  
Several moments of silence roll by until Misty breaks it.  
  
"Well, I guess I better be going. Bye Pikachu." She bends down to pet it.  
  
"No wait! Hold on!"  
  
She starts to pet it on the head. Pikachu lets out a purring sound.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asks.  
  
"Now _that's _amazing." Ash states in utter amazement.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pikachu never let's strangers pet it."  
  
"Well, I'm not a stranger anymore am I?"  
  
Ash smiles.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys later. Bye Ash."  
  
"Pikachu." (Bye.)  
  
"Okay, and thanks again."  
  
"No problem. If they ever mess with you again, just come and see me."  
  
She leaves. Misty starts to think to herself.  
  
_'Talk about being unique. I think that kid's got what it takes to pass the test.'_  
  
Ash walks into his house along with Pikachu.  
  
"Pika pikachu." (She seems nice.)  
  
"Yeah, she is. She helped me out after school when this gang of guys surrounded me. She's really popular too."  
  
Pikachu nudges Ash.  
  
"Pikachu pi pika?" (Getting any ideas?)  
  
Ash sighs.  
  
"Pikachu, I just met her."  
  
"Pika, pikachu pi chu pika pi pikachu?" (Well, don't you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
He sits on the couch.  
  
"We're just friends."  
  
"Pi pika pikachu." (That's what they all say.)  
  
Ash rolls his eyes and proceeds upstairs.   
  
Meanwhile, at Lauren's house...  
  
Misty is just making her way into Lauren's room. The group of girls stare at her while she walks in. Misty looks at them uneasily.   
  
"Uh, hi guys."  
  
Melissa stands up.  
  
"And just where were you? It shouldn't have taken you that long to go to the library."  
  
Misty sits down on the bed.  
  
"Sorry guys. I ran into a little problem on my way here."  
  
Lauren looks concerned.  
  
"What kind of a problem?"  
  
"Jared and his gang of losers were ganging up on Ash, so I decided to help."  
  
Sarah starts to think aloud.  
  
"Ash? The new kid?"  
  
"Yeah, I offered to walk him home. He lives right down the street."  
  
Anna smiles.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Misty eyes them.  
  
"Yes. He's a really nice guy."  
  
Lauren stands up.  
  
"Well, we can bug her about it later. Remember you guys, we only have 3 months to organize this dance."  
  
Melissa whispers something to Misty.  
  
"I need to talk to you afterwards."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Melissa just smiles. Sarah pulls some papers out of her backpack.  
  
"Okay guys, let's do this."  
  
Later...  
  
Jared's gang are walking down the street from school.  
  
"So Jared, what's the plan for getting the new kid?" Asks Jason.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get him soon enough."  
  
Jason stops the gang.  
  
"Well, what about Misty?"  
  
Jared stares at him.  
  
"Ill take care of her."  
  
Chris speaks up.  
  
"You gonna ask her to the dance?"  
  
"I don't need to ask her. She's my girl, remember?" Jared smirks.  
  
They all nod and snicker in agreement.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of both of them..."  
  
  
_What's Jared and his gang cooking up for Ash and Misty? Who will ask who to the big dance? And what will happen between Ash and Misty? All these questions and more answered next time!  
  
  
_Author's note: Hope ya liked it. Please send in reviews and/or questions.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon!  
A/N: OKAY!!! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!  
  
School Days  
Part 2  
  
Its been several months since Ash first met Misty. In this short amount of time, they have become the best of friends.  
  
Its about three weeks until the big dance and Jared has his sights set on Misty...but he's not the only one.  
  
Ash sleepily stretched out his arms out before speaking. "So, are you coming over today?" He asked.  
  
"Nope, sorry. I have to get home. My sisters are gonna have a fit if I'm late, but how about coming over to my place for a change?" She suddenly asked, as they reached the fork in the road. The left road led to Pallet, while the right one led to Cerulean.  
  
"Sure, why not? I don't think I've ever been there before." He exclaimed happily.  
  
Misty suddenly ran off in a blur of dust, leaving Ash behind.  
  
"Come on slowpoke! Move it!" She yelled back at him.  
  
Ash just sighed. 'That girl is so weird.' 'Sure Ketchum...that's why your madly in love with her.' He inwardly fought with himself as he noticed that Misty was getting farther and farther away.  
  
"Well, I guess it doesn't help if I lose her." He exclaimed as he started to chase after his friend.  
  
Once there, Ash awed at the site of the many buildings and department stores. It was nothing like Pallet Town.  
  
He walked around Cerulean in search of Misty.  
  
"Its like finding a needle in a hay stack." He muttered to himself.  
  
Stopping for a rest, he plopped himself down on a nearby bench, which was situated in front of a large building. He closed his eyes for a while until he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"I swear, I can't take you anywhere."   
  
Ash opened his eyes and looked up to see Misty smiling down at him.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." Misty exclaimed, folding her arms.  
  
"Me?! What about you? I'm the one who has no idea where they're going." He explained.  
  
"Well, that's not my fault. I looked back to see if you were following and you looked like you were in a daze." She started. "What were you thinking about anyway?"  
  
"Well, I, uh..." He stammered.  
  
"MISTY!!!" Someone had screamed. Ash watched as Misty rolled her eyes at the sound of her own name.  
  
Just then, three girls approached, all with very annoyed looks on their faces.  
  
"And just where have you been, lil' sis?" Asked Daisy, the oldest sister.  
  
"Yeah, we were waiting for, like, ever!" Yelled Violet, the second sister.  
  
"We have lives too ya know!" Screamed Lily, the third sister.  
  
Misty reluctantly turned to face her three angry sisters.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I'm late. I got caught up." Misty explained.  
  
"Caught up? By who?" Asked Daisy.  
  
"Never mind. I'm sorry, okay?" Stated Misty, a little irritated.  
  
"Hey! Don't give us attitude!" Yelled Violet, pointing a finger at Misty.  
  
'Poor Misty. Its not her fault we're late. She was out looking for me.' Ash thought to himself.  
  
"Its not her fault. I got lost and she went out to look for me." Interrupted Ash.  
  
The three sisters looked in Ash's direction, noticing him for the first time.  
  
"And just who are you?" Asked Lily, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, this is my friend Ash. Ash, these are my sisters, Daisy, Violet, and Lily." Introduced Misty.  
  
"Its nice to meet you." Greeted Ash, holding out his hand.  
  
Daisy shook his hand and smiled. "Like wise."  
  
"Look guys, I really am sorry for being late again. I'll try to be less careless next time. To make up for it, I'm willing to clean the gym for a whole month." Misty exclaimed.  
  
'Did she just say gym?' Ash wondered.  
  
"That won't be necessary. We understand the kind of pressures your going through right now, with school and preparing for the big dance. We'll let it slip." Announced Daisy as she hugged Misty.  
  
"Thanks guys." Misty thanked, returning the hug. "I owe ya one."  
  
"Just make sure you reel this one in before he gets away." Whispered Daisy as she motioned towards Ash.  
  
Misty turned a slight shade of red and laughed nervously.  
  
"Okay girls. Let's go." Announced Daisy.  
  
"But I wanna watch!" Complained Lily, referring to Ash and Misty.  
  
"Oh, come on! Let's give them some privacy." Whispered Violet to her sister while they walked away.  
  
Hearing this, Misty let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"What did she say?" Asked Ash, completely clueless as to what had just happened.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Come on Ash. I'll show you around." Replied Misty as she ushered him inside the gym.  
  
Ash looked up in amazement at the size of the gym. He had never been inside of a gym before, and here his best friend actually lived in one.  
  
"So, why didn't you ever tell me?" Asked Ash, looking around at his surroundings.  
  
"That my sisters are complete lunatics?" She laughed.  
  
"No, that you lived in a gym."  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Smiled Misty as she turned the corner into the next room.  
  
It was Misty's genuine smile that made Ash's heart beat a hundred times per minute. She had a certain something about her that he'd never seen in anyone before.  
  
They entered a large hallway, in which was filled with rows and rows of pictures, mostly of Misty's sisters. One picture caught Ash's eye. It was a picture of a young couple, along with younger versions of Misty, Daisy, Lily, and Violet.  
  
"Hey Mist, are these your parents?" He asked pointing at the picture.  
  
She took one peak at it and her smile instantly faded.  
  
"Yeah..." She whispered, sadly.  
  
Ash, too absorbed in the picture, didn't notice Misty's change in tone.  
  
"When do I get to meet them?" He asked.  
  
"You won't..." She replied, tears filling her eyes.  
  
Ash finally turned to look at Misty, and noticed that her eyes were beginning to fill with tears.  
  
"Misty...what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"I-Its nothing Ash. Don't worry about it." She replied, giving him a weak smile.  
  
"No...something's definitely wrong. Come on, you can tell me." He reassured. "Is it about your parents?"  
  
Misty nodded slowly. "Yeah...it happened five years ago...they-they..." She couldn't continue. Tears started their descent down Misty's face as Ash just stood there, feeling helpless.  
  
Misty abruptly wiped them away and tried to continue with her story. "They went out for a drive...it was raining...and there was a rock slide..."  
  
Ash let out a small gasp. "Oh, Misty..."  
  
Misty couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears and fell into Ash's open arms.  
  
"Shh...I'm right here Mist." Reassured Ash as he hugged Misty tightly.  
  
"Ash..." Misty whispered.  
  
"Its okay...let it all out." He whispered back.  
  
All of a sudden, Ash's emotions took over, and he gently kissed Misty on the cheek. He blushed at what he had just done, but Misty didn't seem to care. In fact, she was smiling.  
  
Misty then pulled away from Ash and began wiping away her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry...I just..." She sniffed.  
  
"Hey, its okay. I know how you feel." He replied.  
  
"You do?" Asked Misty, curious.  
  
"Kind of." He started. "My father abandoned my mother when I was first born. He said that he didn't want children...he didn't even want to look at me."  
  
"Ash, I'm so sorry." Misty said sympathetically.  
  
"Its okay. We're much better off without him." Ash said, smiling.  
  
"That's good, but I kinda feel sorry for him." She started as Ash gave her a look of confusion. "He won't know what a wonderful son he has."  
  
At this, Ash and Misty smiled at each other. In that brief moment, something seemed to spark between them...but Misty slowly broke the eye contact. Her thoughts then backtracked to the kiss that Ash had implanted on her cheek. Was it real, or was it her imagination? He was just trying to comfort her, right? Friends kiss friends all the time, don't they?  
  
Ash's voice interrupted Misty's train of thought as he pointed to yet another picture.  
  
"Oh, that's the gym when it was first being built. Its one of the first gyms to become an official gym. Back then, you didn't need to battle gym leaders for badges. You battled whoever you wanted, wherever you wanted." She explained.  
  
"Times sure have changed, haven't they?" He asked Misty.  
  
"They sure have, but I think not battling for gym badges takes all the fun out of training." Misty shrugged as she walked into the main part of the gym, followed by Ash. "Well, here we are."  
  
Ash looked around in shock. He had never even been close to a gym arena, let alone, inside of one.  
  
"So, now what?" He asked, getting comfortable on one of the bleachers.  
  
"You get to see me do my duties." She replied, walking over to the podium.  
  
"Duties?" Ash asked in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I told you. Its my turn to be gym leader." She explained.  
  
"Gym leader?!" Ash almost screamed.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Replied Misty, a little frightened at Ash's response.  
  
"You never told me you were a gym leader either." He said, sitting up.  
  
"Well, now you know." She shrugged. "And now you can watch the master in action."  
  
"Oh please..." Ash muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"N-Nothing." He stammered.  
  
Just then, the doors of the gym burst open and a young boy stepped up to the podium.  
  
"I challenge the gym leader here to a battle!" The trainer requested in a snotty attitude. "Where is he?"  
  
"Your looking at her, kid." Misty answered, folding her arms.  
  
"What?! Your a girl!" The trainer exclaimed in pure shock.  
  
"Ya think?" Misty said, a bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
'This is getting good.' Thought Ash as he sat on the sidelines.  
  
"Well, you wanna battle me or not?" Misty asked, a bit impatient.  
  
"You bet! This'll be a piece of cake." The boy said confidently.  
  
"That's what you think kid." Misty smirked. "Well, let's get started. This is a three on three battle, no time limit. Staryu, I choose you!"  
  
Misty released the pokeball from her hands and out came Staryu, poised for battle.  
  
"Go Seadra!" Yelled the trainer, as his pokemon materialized. "Start it off with an agility!"  
  
The Seadra started to swim towards Staryu with incredible speed.  
  
"Staryu, stop that Seadra in its tracks!" Misty ordered calmly.  
  
Taking aim, Staryu shot a powerful blast of water at the oncoming Seadra, knocking it back into the boy's podium.  
  
"No, Seadra! Try to get up!" The boy pleaded.  
  
The Seadra slowly rose and glared at Staryu.  
  
"Seadra, water gun attack!" The boy commanded.  
  
Obeying its trainer, the Seadra shot a blast of water at Staryu.  
  
"Staryu, rapid spin!" Misty called.  
  
Staryu obeyed and began to spin faster and faster, deflecting the water.  
  
"Nice work, Staryu." Misty congratulated. "Now, hit it with your strongest tackle attack!"  
  
Staryu started to spin towards the unsuspecting Seadra, knocking it back into the podium once again, this time for good.  
  
"No, Seadra! Return!" The trainer growled.  
  
The trainer looked at Misty angrily as she just smiled in satisfaction.  
  
'Misty's not too bad.' Ash thought, interested in what pokemon the trainer would choose next.  
  
"You think your real good, don't you?" The trainer scowled.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're the one who believed that they were unbeatable." Misty stated.  
  
"Your gonna pay! Go Seaking!" The boy yelled as he released the pokeball into the water.  
  
"You up for another one Staryu?" Asked Misty.  
  
"Hiya!" The pokemon replied, nodding.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Misty smiled.  
  
"Alright Seaking, start the battle off with your horn attack!" The trainer commanded.  
  
The Seaking obeyed and began its attack on Staryu.  
  
"Staryu, agility!" Misty yelled.  
  
Dodging the attack, Staryu started to close in on Seaking.  
  
"Swift attack!" Misty called.  
  
The attack hit its mark, leaving Seaking dazed, but still able to fight.  
  
'I have to get Seaking out of the water.' Misty thought to herself. "I know! Staryu, get in the water and use whirlpool!"  
  
It nodded and sank into the water. A second later, a huge whirlpool was starting to form in the middle of the pool, with Seaking in the middle of it.  
  
"Seaking, you have to get out of there!" The trainer yelled out frantically.  
  
"Tackle it!" Misty ordered.  
  
Seaking, still in the midst of the attack, flew out of the water, unconscious.  
  
"Seaking, return!" The trainer called angrily.  
  
"Nice job Staryu." Misty smiled.  
  
Staryu did a few flips in the air, showing its trainer that it was ready for another one.  
  
"This isn't over yet." The trainer declared, smirking.  
  
Misty raised an eyebrow, wondering what the trainer had in store for her.  
  
"Go Elekid!" The trainer threw the pokeball and out popped Elekid onto one of the platforms on the water. "Take that!"  
  
The trainer looked over at Misty, expecting her to show some kind of worry, but what he saw was the exact opposite. She was smiling.  
  
'She's got something up her sleeve.' Ash thought to himself, studying Misty's smile.  
  
"Fine, then let's begin." Misty said smoothly.  
  
"You don't stand a chance against an electric type." The trainer announced.  
  
"We'll just see about that." Misty smiled confidently  
  
"What are you talkin' about!? There's no way...oh, I get it. Your just trying to get me nervous in hopes that I mess up. Well, that won't work on me." The trainer said coolly.  
  
"Think whatever you want." Misty replied. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to start."  
  
"Fine! Elekid, start it off with a thunderbolt!" The trainer cried.  
  
"Dodge it Staryu!" Misty commanded.  
  
The long range attack missed Staryu by only inches.  
  
"You can't run forever!" The trainer smiled. "Elekid, use thunder! Annihilate it!"  
  
As Elekid readied its attack, Misty called out to Staryu. "Staryu, rapid spin!"  
  
Elekid put all of its electricity into its attack and let it lose on Staryu, but to everyone's amazement, it bounced off of the rapid spin.  
  
"What?!" The trainer screamed in shock.  
  
'How did it do that?!' Ash thought, sitting up in his seat.  
  
"Finish it off Staryu!" Misty said, smiling at the trainer's reaction.  
  
Obeying Misty, Staryu sent the surprised Elekid flying off of its platform and into the podium.  
  
"No...I lost...how could I lose...?" The trainer whispered, falling to his knees and returning his Elekid.  
  
"I'll tell you why." Misty started. "Its seems that all you care about is winning...not about the well-being of your pokemon."  
  
"But, isn't winning important?" Asked the trainer.  
  
"It is, but who's really winning the battles? You or your pokemon?" Misty questioned.  
  
"My-My pokemon..." He answered, a bit shaky.  
  
"Exactly. Ya know what? A friend once told me that our pokemon should be a part of our family, not just creatures used for our own reasons." Misty said, smiling at Ash, who had once told her the same exact thing.  
  
'She actually takes my advice?' Ash thought, smiling back.  
  
"A family...I guess that's true. I never thought of it that way before. Thank you." The trainer said, stepping off the podium and heading for the door.  
  
"You welcome to a rematch here anytime." Misty called after him.  
  
The trainer nodded and then left. Misty congratulated Staryu, returned it, and then stepped off of the podium.  
  
"Well, I'm done for the day." Misty sighed. "I just have to clean the pool. Shouldn't take me too long."  
  
Ash ran up to her with a big smile on his face.  
  
"That was incredible! How did you beat that Elekid so easily?" Ash asked, excited.  
  
"Staryu was my first pokemon, so we've been through a lot together. I taught it to be resistant to electricity." She explained.  
  
"I'd love to have a battle with you sometime." Ash said, still amazed.  
  
"I'd love to, but not now. I'm so tired." She said yawning.  
  
"If you know practically everything about pokemon, then why are you going to pokemon tech?" Ash asked suddenly.  
  
"I don't know everything about pokemon. My sisters enrolled me two years ago because they wanted me to learn more about them, but I'd say that they're the ones that should be going. They wouldn't know the difference between your Pikachu and my Staryu." Misty laughed as Ash joined her.  
  
"Well, I gotta clean up first, then we'll go up to my room and relax." Misty sighed as she grabbed a long handled brush.  
  
Misty inserted the brush in the pool and started to clean the bottom of the pool.  
  
"Ya know, I was really impressed with your battling skills." Ash stated.  
  
"Thanks." Misty said, her back to Ash.  
  
"I bet your tired, huh?" Asked Ash, creeping closer to Misty.  
  
"Yup. Battles really wipe me out." She responded, nodding.  
  
"I think you need to cool off." Ash stated, getting closer and closer.  
  
"Oh really? And how do you propose I do that?" Misty asked.   
  
It was then that Misty caught onto Ash's plan and snapped her head up, but it was too late. Ash picked her up and jumped into the pool. They both resurfaced at the same time, Ash laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh man! You should have seen the look on your face!" Ash laughed as he slapped the water.  
  
"Ash! I can't believe you!" Misty screamed.  
  
She then turned her back on him angrily and folded her arms. Ash, thinking that he had done something wrong, approached her.  
  
"Mist...come on. I'm sorry." He apologized as he was about to put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
At the last second, Misty swung her leg behind her and tripped Ash, causing him to go under. It was now Misty's turn to go into hysterics. A second later, Ash resurfaced with a fake/angry look on his face.  
  
"Now we're even." Misty stated. "But I have to admit, it does feel good in here."  
  
"See, it was a good thing that I brought you in here." Ash smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but the least you could've done was wait until I took off my clothes." Misty said while taking off her top to reveal a light blue bikini. Ash stared at her in complete awe. Misty then threw her wet clothes in a pile on the floor and looked up to see Ash in a daze.  
  
"Ash, what's wrong?" Misty asked, waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Uh...n-nothing." He smiled, while also attempting to take off his wet shirt.   
  
Misty gave a similar reaction to Ash's and also looked on at her friend's tan, smooth body. Misty shook her head, smiling to herself as Ash threw his clothes to the side.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." She answered.  
  
"Hey, how about challenging me to a swimming race?" Asked Ash as he stood up next to Misty.  
  
"Sure, I'm up for that." Misty replied. "We'll go to the end of the pool, touch the end, and then swim back here. First one here, wins."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Ash stated, getting ready.  
  
"Ready...set..." Before Misty had said 'go,' she was already heading to the other side of the pool.  
  
"Hey!" Ash yelled, trying to catch up.  
  
Misty was in first place and was just about to touch the end of the pool when Ash pulled her foot back and held onto her.  
  
"You are such a cheater." Ash commented, keeping his grip on her.  
  
"Oh please..." Misty mumbled, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What was that?" Ash smirked.  
  
"Ash, let me go!" Misty laughed.  
  
"Ask nicely." Ash taunted.  
  
Misty sighed, giving in. "Ash, will you please let me go?"  
  
"Maybe." Ash replied, smiling at her.  
  
Truthfully, he was loving every moment of this. He loved the feel of her smooth skin on his. It made his heart melt on the spot.  
  
Fed up, Misty started to struggle, but her attempts her futile.  
  
"Hey, your pretty strong, but not strong enough." Ash commented before throwing her into the deep end of the pool. She resurfaced and a water fight soon took place.  
  
About an hour later, Ash and Misty were finally getting out of the pool. They dried themselves off, grabbed their wet clothes, and started upstairs to Misty's room.  
  
"Well, this is my room. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back. I'm gonna go change." Misty said as she walked off.  
  
Ash looked around at all the pictures in her room. Most of them were of her friends, many of which he knew from school.  
  
Several minutes later, Ash's vision was obscured as a shirt landed on top of his head. Ash looked up to see Misty combing her hair. She had it down and Ash thought she looked absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Y-You look really pretty with your hair like that." Ash commented nervously. 'But then again, you always look beautiful to me.' Ash thought.  
  
"Thank you Ash." Misty said softly, surprised by his comment.  
  
There was a moment of silence as the two teens stared into each other's eyes, getting lost in the moment. Misty then shook her head and smiled, temporarily forgetting what she was doing in the first place.  
  
"Um...that shirt's for you. I took your other one down to the dryer. It won't be done for another hour." She explained.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Ash said as he put the shirt on, trying to shake off that brief moment of silence.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Misty picked it up and rested it on her shoulder as she continued to comb her hair.  
  
"Hello?" She asked politely.  
  
"Hey Mist! Its me." Said a familiar voice on the other end.  
  
"Oh, hey Mel. What's up?" She asked her best friend.  
  
"Well, is Ash there by any chance?" Melissa asked politely.  
  
"Uh, yeah. He's right here." Misty responded, looking at Ash.  
  
"Can I talk to him for a second?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Hold on." Misty said, giving the phone to Ash. "Here, Melissa wants to talk to you."  
  
Ash took the phone and gulped. 'Uh-oh.'  
  
He knew exactly why she had called. She'd been calling him all week concerning the big dance that was coming up. Its not that she wanted to go with him. She just kept bugging him about when he was gonna ask Misty.  
  
"H-Hello?" He said shakily.  
  
"Hey Ash. How are you?" She asked.  
  
"I-I'm good, you?" He asked back.  
  
"I'm okay, but do you know what would make me even more happy?" Melissa asked calmly.  
  
"Um, I'm kinda afraid to ask." Replied Ash.  
  
"Well, have you done it yet?" She asked in a mischievous tone.   
  
"Done what?" Asked Ash, avoiding the question.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Ash! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Melissa screamed on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Uh...I do?" Asked Ash, wanting to end the call as quickly as possible.  
  
"Ash! Come on!" Melissa pleaded. "I know you wanna ask her."  
  
"So, what if I do?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Well then, what are you waiting for?! Next year's dance?!" Yelled Melissa as Ash pulled the receiver away from his ear.  
  
"Okay, okay. Calm down." Ash said, sighing.  
  
"Is she still there?" Melissa asked suddenly.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Why?" Ash asked as he looked up to see Misty drying her hair with her back to him.  
  
"No reason." Replied Melissa sighing. "Your so close, but yet so far."  
  
"Huh?" Asked a very confused Ash.  
  
"What I mean is that she's right next to you, in the exact same room, but your too afraid to ask her." Melissa said, sighing again.  
  
Ash took a few minutes to let Melissa's words sink in. She was right. Misty was standing right in front of him, but what kept him from asking her was his own fear of rejection. Misty was one of the most popular girls in school, so why would she waste her time on someone like Ash?  
  
"Hello? Ash, are you still there?" Melissa's voice suddenly brought Ash back to reality. "Did you hear me?"  
  
"No, sorry." Could you repeat that?" Ash asked politely, knowing that Melissa was probably going to say the same thing as before, but what she said next was the complete opposite.  
  
"Ash...how much do you really care about Misty?" Melissa asked in a serious tone.  
  
"A lot. You know that." Ash replied, wondering where this was going.  
  
"I-I just found out from Sarah that Jared is gonna ask her. I've known Misty my whole life and I know how she is. She'll probably say yes because of..." Melissa trailed off.  
  
"Because of what?" Ash asked, growing more worried by the second.  
  
Ash was greeted with silence.  
  
"Melissa?" Asked Ash, not sure if she was still there. Upon hearing no reply, he started to get even more worried. What was wrong? Was there something that he needed to know? And most importantly, what was Melissa so afraid of? Her next few words sent Ash into a whirlwind of thoughts and questions, but the most important one of all was...what would happen next?  
  
A/N: There. Hope ya liked it. Sorry its kinda long, but I wasn't quite sure how to end it. Also sorry for the long delay. Don't expect the next chapter out anytime soon. I haven't written it yet, so it might take a while. Thanks again! AAML forever! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon!  
A/N: Okay, here's chapter 3! Remember, anything in ' ' are thoughts. Don't know if I mentioned that in the last chapter as a reminder.  
  
School Days   
Chapter 3  
It had literally been five minutes since the last time Melissa spoke and Ash was growing more and more worried by the minute.  
  
'Oh great.' Thought Ash. 'Silence is never a good thing.'  
  
"Melissa? Are you still there?" Asked Ash once more.  
  
"Y-Yeah, I'm still here." Replied Melissa shakily.  
  
"Hey Ash, is everything okay?" Asked Misty suddenly. Ash had almost forgotten that she was in the room.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Everything's fine." He replied.  
  
"Okay, well, I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go downstairs and get a drink. You want anything?" She asked from the doorway.  
  
"No thanks." He smiled.  
  
"Okay." She said while she headed downstairs.  
  
"Mel, what's wrong? Is there something I should know?" Inquired Ash in a panic.  
  
"Okay fine." She finally answered. "Look, Jared has some serious problems. One of these problems is a bad temper. His parents passed away when he was very young due to medical conditions. He has no brothers or sisters, so you can kinda imagine how he feels. That's how he developed this temper of his. While he was going out with Misty, he would tend to lose his temper at her. I confronted her about it, but she told me not to worry and that it was his own way of dealing with things. She thought that she could help him with his problems. She never blamed him for-"  
  
"For what?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well...okay, promise not to get mad?" Said Melissa.  
  
"Well, tell me what it is first and I'll see." He countered.  
  
"Ash, come on!" Yelled Melissa on the other end.  
  
"Okay, fine. I promise. Just tell me." Sighed Ash.  
  
Melissa took a deep breath and sighed. "One time, I found Jared and Misty talking after school. They didn't see me walking towards them. Then, all of a sudden...Jared hit Misty."  
  
"What?!" Screamed Ash, probably a little louder than he should have.  
  
"Hey, you promised not to get mad!" Countered Melissa.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He apologized.  
  
"It was only that one time and he felt terrible about what he did. He couldn't even remember why he got so mad." She explained.  
  
"Has he sought any kind of help? Cause I'll tell ya one thing, I'm not gonna let him do it again, even if he is sick." Ash told her in a strong voice that made Melissa smile.  
  
"He claimed that he was going to classes, but I don't know anymore. Its hard to tell. He really is a good guy." Melissa said trying to convince him.  
  
"If he's such a good guy, then why did him and his gang try to kick my ass when I first came to pokemon tech?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"He's just confused and, unfortunately, Misty's caught right in the middle of it. I know that she wants to help him, but I'm afraid that he might lose his temper at her again and who knows what he'll do." Finished Melissa in a scared tone.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her." Ash reassured.  
  
"Thanks Ash. I knew I could count on you." She smiled.  
  
"No problem, but I do have one question." Said Ash, raising a brow.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What did any of that have to do with the dance?" He asked, putting Melissa on the spot.  
  
"Uh...well, ya see..." She stammered.  
  
"Right..." Ash replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, come on Ash. You know you wanna ask her. Don't you think she's pretty?" Asked Melissa with a smile on her face.  
  
"Of course I do, I think she's beautiful, but-"   
  
"Well, what's holding you back? She has a great personality, you are all ready good friends, come on. I'm begging you." Interrupted Melissa.  
  
"Hey, hey. Calm down. For your information, I was already planning on asking her, so don't worry." Said Ash.  
  
"All right! Its about time. Well, I guess my work here is done. I'll talk to ya later Ash. See ya." Giggled Melissa.  
  
"Bye Mel." Ash said as he hung up the phone and sighed. "That girl needs to lighten up."  
  
"So, what was that all about?" Misty asked walking back into the room with a glass in her hands.  
  
"It was nothing. She was just wondering if I was going to the dance." He explained, leaning back on her bed.  
  
"Oh, and are you?" She asked, sitting down on the chair next to him.  
  
"Going to the dance? I dunno yet. I haven't really thought about it. Are you going?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"Ash, I have to go. Me and my friends are running it, remember?" Misty smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot." He said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Several moments passed without a word spoken between them. The tension in the room started to grow and both teens tried to find a way to break the silence.  
  
"So, um...has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Asked Ash nervously.  
  
"No, not yet. You?" Asked Misty.  
  
"No, but I was wondering if y-" Ash was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of the phone. 'Damn!'  
  
"Hello?" Misty asked, a little disappointed about being interrupted when she was sure that Ash was gonna ask her.  
  
"Hey there babe! What's up?" Answered a suave voice.  
  
"Oh, hey Jared. How are you?" Asked Misty, sighing.  
  
"You don't sound too happy to be hearing from me. Is this a bad time?" He asked.  
  
"Um, no its okay. Go ahead." She replied.  
  
"Just wanted to know if anyone's asked you to the dance yet." He said.  
  
"No, no one's asked me yet." She replied, knowing that he would probably ask her.  
  
Upon hearing this, Ash's heart broke in two. He knew that he should've asked her earlier but he just couldn't muster up the courage to do so. Now he was gonna miss his chance.  
  
"Well, you have the extreme privilege of escorting me to the big dance." He answered in a smooth tone.  
  
"Um, well, I don't know yet. Thanks for the offer. I'll think about it." She replied softly.  
  
"Well, why not? Aren't I good enough for you? Come on Misty." Pleaded Jared.  
  
"Look Jared, I just don't know yet. I was kinda planning to go with someone else, but if it doesn't work out with him, then I'll go with you." She finished.  
  
'Another guy?' Thought Ash. 'I knew it. I don't even know why I even bothered.'  
  
"Who is this guy anyway?" He asked, a bit of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"No one, just forget it." She said quickly.  
  
"It better not be that Ash kid. Misty, you listen to me. He's not right for you." He commented.  
  
"And you were?" Misty replied angrily.  
  
"Yes, I was. Its not my fault that you dumped me." He said.  
  
"Oh, of course not." She sighed sarcastically. "It could never be your fault."  
  
"Listen to me, I'm just looking out for your well-being. I care about you." He said in a strong voice.  
  
"If you really cared about me then you'd understand how I feel about this person. You can't control me Jared." Misty whispered. "Look, I gotta go. I'll see ya at school."  
  
With that said, she hung up the phone, glad to be out of that conversation. She looked up to see that Ash was staring blankly out of the window.  
  
"Ash? What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing." He replied, keeping his eyes outside.  
  
"Oh, that was just Jared." She said, trying to start a conversation.   
  
"I figured." Ash answered with no emotion in his voice. "Well, I really have to get going. Thanks for having me."  
  
He got up off of her bed and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Ash, wait." Misty sighed.  
  
He stopped at the threshold, waiting for her to speak.  
  
"What were you gonna ask me before Jared called?" Misty asked nervously.  
  
Ash definitely wasn't expecting that question. He lowered his eyes to the ground and sighed.  
  
"Nothing..." He whispered. "I'll see ya later."  
  
"Bye Ash." She whispered as he walked out the door.  
  
Misty got up from out of her seat and gently closed her door. She laid down on her bed and softly cried, wondering if Ash was really going to ask her. This is what she really wanted, to be asked to the dance by the one guy that ever understood her, the one person that she had so much in common with, and the only guy that she truly loved.  
A/N: Well, there's chapter 3! Its a bit shorter than I usually do it, but oh well. Hope ya like it! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own pokemon!  
A/N: Okay, here's chapter 4. By the way, I did add Brock to this chapter because of one of the reviews, but he's only in it for a short while. One more thing, I also dedicate this fic to my friend Chris. Hey buddy!!! Anyway, enjoy!  
  
School Days  
Chapter 4  
"Hello? Is anyone in there? Earth to Misty." Exclaimed Melissa while waving a hand in front of her best friend's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Mel. What was that?" Misty asked, smiling weakly.  
  
"Okay, what's wrong? You've been spacing out like that throughout the whole meeting. You do realize that this dance is in a few days, right?" Asked Melissa, folding her arms.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now." She explained, sighing.  
  
"Like?" Asked Lauren from the other side of the room.  
  
The other girls in the room were now very much interested in what Misty had to say and they started to gather around her.  
  
"I'm calling a break just until Misty tells us what's wrong." Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"No, its okay. You don't have to do that." Misty said shaking her head. "Really, I'm fine guys."  
  
"Look, we can't have you spacing out like that. We're already behind as it is. Just tell us what's wrong and get it off your chest. You'll feel a lot better, trust me." Reassured Anna. "Besides, we're all friends here. Whatever you tell us will stay in this room, right guys?"  
  
All the girls nodded in response to Anna's question.  
  
"What's wrong, Mist?" Asked Melissa, genuine concern for her best friend filling her voice.  
  
"I told you guys. I'm fine." Smiled Misty.  
  
"Misty, we can sit here all day if you want, but sooner or later your gonna have to-"   
  
"No." Interrupted Melissa suddenly. "She doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to."  
  
"Huh?" Responded Anna, Sarah, and Lauren in unison.  
  
"We should really be concentrating on this dance guys. Like Anna said earlier, we're already behind." Melissa explained.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Sighed Lauren. "Well, girls, let's continue with the meeting."  
  
Misty gave Melissa a grateful smile and she returned it, knowing that whatever was going on with Misty would have to wait until later.  
  
"Oh alright." Anna sighed. "Well, is everyone available tomorrow to start setting up in the auditorium?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Responded Lauren. "What time?"   
  
"About 3, right after school." She answered.  
  
"I'm in." Replied Sarah.  
  
"Us too, right Mist?" Asked Melissa.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow's good." She nodded.  
  
"Well then, now that that's all settled, what's going to be the theme?" Asked Anna.  
  
"We should've done this last week." Sighed Melissa.  
  
"I know Mel, but what can we do? The week kinda slipped away from us. "Exclaimed Anna as she laid back on Lauren's bed.  
  
"Well, I have a few suggestions." Exclaimed Sarah as she pulled out about 50 pieces of paper from her backpack.  
  
"A few?" Said Lauren, raising an eyebrow. "You've really had time to think about this, huh?"  
  
"Well, uh, sorta. I'm just so excited guys! This is going to be so much fun." She smiled.  
  
"I don't know how you do it. In between all our school work and your extra curricular activities, you still manage to find time for the dance preparations. How do you do it?" Asked Melissa, amazed by her friend's hectic schedule.  
  
"Its simple. I'm organized." She stated looking at all her friend's weird stares. "What?"  
  
"Your amazing." Stated Anna. "All this work and you still manage to keep the best grades in the class. Unbelievable."  
  
"Thanks, its nothing really." Smiled Sarah modestly.  
  
"Oh please." Melissa smiled, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Okay girls, we're getting a little off topic here." Exclaimed Lauren. "Remember, the dance?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Apologized Melissa.  
  
"Okay, let's see that list Sarah." Sighed Anna.  
  
All of the girls crowded around Sarah as she began to read off each and every one of the themes on her list.   
  
Five hours later...  
  
"And then there's--"  
  
"Okay, okay. That's enough." Pleaded Melissa. "Please, just stop! I'm begging you. I've heard enough."  
  
All the girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, you said that you wanted to hear them." Explained Sarah.  
  
"Yeah, but if we go down the rest of your list we'll be here all night." Sighed Anna.  
  
"Well, excuse me." Said Sarah while rolling her eyes.  
  
"I think we can come to a decent decision from the hundreds that we've just heard." Concluded Lauren. "Which one did you like, Mist?"  
  
Misty, who had been unusually quiet, looked up from her pad and faced her friends.  
  
"Well, I liked this one." She said pointing to the circled theme on her paper.  
  
Melissa snatched it away from her and read it aloud. "Knights and Shining Beauty's? Hmm...I like it. How about you guys?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Replied Anna.  
  
"Same here." Answered Lauren.  
  
"Yeah, I really liked that one." Said Sarah. "It was one of my better ones."  
  
"Okay, then Knights and Shining Beauty's it is. Good choice Mist." Smiled Melissa, trying to cheer up her best friend.  
  
"Thanks." Smiled Misty.  
  
"Oh! I have a great idea for decorations!" Exclaimed Sarah excitedly. "We could have Melissa and Misty make little gold swords out of cardboard and stick them all over the walls."  
  
"That's perfect." Smiled Anna. "I can wait until the dance. Its gonna be the best we've had in a long time  
  
"Is that okay with you two if you do decorations?" Asked Sarah, directing her question towards Misty and Melissa.  
  
"No problem." Answered Melissa. "We'll take care of it. Wanna come over to my house afterwards, Mist?"  
  
"Um...how about you come over to my house instead?" Asked Misty.  
  
"Sure, I'm up for that." Replied Melissa.  
  
"Okay then, why don't you two get going and start on the decorations. We'll call you if there are any changes." Explained Anna.  
  
"Sounds good. When's the next meeting?" Asked Melissa heading for the door.  
  
"I'll call you later." Answered Anna.  
  
"All right. We'll get going then. See you guys later." Waved Melissa as she exited the room.  
  
"Bye guys." Smiled Misty as she followed Melissa out the door.  
  
"See ya." Waved Anna as they disappeared from view.  
  
"Well, that's that." Sighed Lauren.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Said Anna. "I hope she's okay."  
  
"I'm sure Melissa will find out what's wrong with her. She always does." Smiled Sarah as she looked out the window at her two departing friends.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"So, you didn't ask her?" Asked a young teenage boy on the other end of the phone.  
  
"No, I never got the chance." Sighed Ash.  
  
"But I thought you really liked her?" Asked the boy.  
  
"I do...maybe even more so. But she already has her sights set on someone else. Who am I to ruin that for her?" Ash said.  
  
"Ash, come on. Think about this for a second. Did it ever occur to you that maybe your the guy she was talking about?" Asked the boy.  
  
"Oh come on Brock, let's be sensible about this. She would never fall for me." He answered.  
  
"Well, why not?" Inquired Brock.  
  
"Because of that Jared guy. She may still have a thing for him." He said.  
  
"Well Ash, after everything that you've told me about this guy, I don't see why she would still like him. Why do you think that?" Asked Brock.  
  
"I dunno." Sighed Ash as he laid back onto his bed. "Bottom line is that I missed my chance."  
  
"Do you have any idea of who this guy is? I mean, does she hang out with any other guys besides you?" Brock asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, of course she does. She's one of the most popular girls in the school." Replied Ash.  
  
"I see." Paused Brock. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but what do you see in her?"   
  
"I have this connection with her that I can't really explain." Ash hesitated a moment and then continued. "Brock, I've never felt this way about anyone before."  
  
"You really love this girl, don't you?" Smiled Brock.  
  
"Ya think?" Replied Ash sarcastically. "What do I do Brock?"  
  
"I'm probably not the best person to be asking advice on this kind of thing, but I can tell you one thing." He started. "Distancing yourself away from her is not gonna help your situation."  
  
"How did you know that I was--"  
  
"Distancing yourself? Ash, I've known you for a pretty long time. I know how you are." He paused. "And if I'm right about this, its probably hurting her just as much as its hurting you."  
  
Ash let Brock's words sink in for a few seconds. Maybe he was right, maybe Misty did have feelings for him, but then who was that guy she was talking about?   
  
"What did you say her name was?" Asked Brock, shaking Ash out of his thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh, her name is Misty." Answered Ash.  
  
"Hmm...now why does her name sound so familiar?" Brock asked himself.  
  
"You know her?" Asked Ash.  
  
"No, I don't think so." He paused. "Hold on a second."  
  
Brock left the phone for a few seconds and returned with a pamphlet.   
  
"Here it is!" He exclaimed.  
  
"What is that?" Asked Ash, staring at the book.  
  
"You'll see." He said, reading the contents of the book. "I knew I had seen her name somewhere before! Is she the gym leader of the Cerulean City gym?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Inquired Ash curiously.   
  
"Is this her?" Asked Brock, showing Ash a picture of a young girl that was most definitely Misty.   
  
"Yeah! That's her!" Exclaimed Ash. "What is that book?"  
  
"Its the official pokemon league guide. It shows all the gyms and their gym leaders and what they specialize in. It looks like she's ranked number two out of eight. That's pretty good. So I guess she's the one I'm competing against." Commented Brock, flipping through a few pages.  
  
"Huh? Competing against?" Said Ash, confused as to what his friend was talking about.  
  
"Oh, I thought I told you. My father handed down the gym responsibilities to me. Cool, huh?" Smiled Brock.  
  
"Are you serious? That's great Brock!" Exclaimed Ash.  
  
"Thanks." Said Brock as he looked back at the book. "Ash, she's beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Whispered Ash.  
  
"Well, I gotta go and get on with my duties. Hope everything works out." Smiled Brock.  
  
"I hope so too. Thanks Brock."  
  
"Hey, no problem. The outcome all depends on what you do. I'll talk to ya later." Waved Brock as he hung up the phone.  
  
'It depends on what I do?' Thought Ash as he put the receiver back on the cradle.  
  
"Pika, pikachu pi chu?" (So, what did he say?) Asked the pokemon as it walked into Ash's room.  
  
"He actually gave me some pretty good advice, considering this is Brock we're talking about. He isn't exactly the expert when it comes to girls." Laughed Ash.  
  
"Pika pikachu." (You got that right.) Nodded Pikachu in agreement.  
  
"Ya know what Pikachu? Maybe Brock's right. What happens between me and Misty does depend on what I do." He said looking out the window.  
  
"Pika pikachu. Pi pika pi." (Of course it does. No pressure Ash.) Pikachu said, patting Ash on the back and scampering out of the room.  
  
"Why does life have to be so complicated?" Sighed Ash, burying his face in his pillow.  
  
Later...  
  
"Hey, that looks really good." Melissa commented, noticing the decoration that Misty had just finished.  
  
"Thanks. So does yours." Commented Misty.  
  
"Yeah right. You can't even tell what the heck this thing is." Laughed Melissa.  
  
"No, it looks fine." Smiled Misty.  
  
"So..." Started Melissa.  
  
"So what?" Asked Misty, starting on another decoration.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Melissa asked, hoping Misty would open up.  
  
She sighed aloud and stopped what she was doing. Her mind trailed back to that day last week when she last spoke to Ash about the dance. Ever since then her mind had been plagued with 'what ifs' and 'whys'. What if the phone hadn't rung and interrupted Ash? Why was Ash avoiding her all of a sudden? And, why, why, why did this have to happen to her? It just wasn't fair. And all of this before the big dance, the one time of the year when her friends really depended on her.  
  
"Come on Misty. We're best friends. You know you can tell me anything." Melissa said, smiling warmly at her.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you." Misty sighed, putting down what she was working on.  
  
"I knew I'd get it out of you sooner or later." She smiled.  
  
"You always do." Admitted Misty.  
  
"I just have one question though before we begin." Added Melissa.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Does your mood have anything to do with Ash?" Asked Melissa cautiously.  
  
Misty cast her gaze downwards, avoiding eye contact with Melissa.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll take that as a yes." Sighed Melissa. "Well? What did he do?"  
  
"Its not what he did, its what he didn't do." Replied Misty in a hurt tone.  
  
"Huh?" Asked a very confused Melissa.  
  
All of a sudden, it hit her. She knew exactly why Misty was so upset. Why hadn't she caught on earlier?  
  
'That moron! He must have chickened out! I can't believe him!' Thought Melissa angrily.  
  
"He didn't ask you, did he?" She blurted out.  
  
"H-How do you know that?" Asked Misty, giving her friend a look of pure confusion.  
  
"Don't worry. He really does want to ask you. He's just scared." Reassured Melissa.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Asked Misty.  
  
"That day last week when I called you so I could talk Ash...well, that's what we talked about." Explained Melissa. "I knew ahead of time that he was gonna ask you, but I didn't want to ruin his chance and spoil the surprise."  
  
"You mean to tell me that he was supposed to ask me?" Misty inquired.  
  
"Yeah, but I dunno what happened. He must have gotten scared or something." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well then, can you please explain the reason why he's been so distant lately?" Misty begged.  
  
"That I can't help you with. Its probably just a guy thing." Shrugged Melissa.  
  
"But this is Ash we're talking about." Misty noted.  
  
"Good point." Sighed Melissa.  
  
"Maybe he realized that he doesn't have feelings for me." She sighed.  
  
"No, that's not true. I know for a fact that its not." Countered Melissa. "Besides, I talked to him, remember? How could he have changed his mind about you in less than five minutes?"  
  
"Its not that hard." She muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Forget it." Misty said shaking her head.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna solve this thing right now if it kills me." Exclaimed Melissa. "Now after Ash hung up the phone, did anything happen?"  
  
Misty looked out the window, thinking back to that day and trying to recall every single detail that might be helpful.  
  
"We talked about the dance for a couple of minutes. And then he asked me if I was going with anyone yet." Started Misty.  
  
"Okay, a good start." Noted Melissa. "What else?"  
  
"And then the phone rang." Misty continued.  
  
"Always seems to happen." She sighed. "Who was it?"  
  
"Jared. He asked me if I wanted to go to the dance with him." She stated.  
  
"And you said yes?!" Yelled Melissa in complete shock.  
  
"No! Of course not! Will you calm down and let me finish." Argued Misty.  
  
"Oh, sorry." She apologized, putting her hand behind her head in embarrassment.  
  
"I told him that there was ano...ther...guy...oh no!" Panicked Misty.  
  
"What?" Asked Melissa.  
  
"Ash, must have thought that I was talking about another guy when I said that." She exclaimed.  
  
"That's why he didn't ask. He figured you liked someone else and didn't even bother." Melissa said, finally realizing what was going on. She then put on a confident smile. "Well, that's all gonna change. He'll find out the truth."  
  
"But how?"   
  
"You've known me long enough to know that I don't take things like this lightly. Hand me your phone. I'm gonna straighten this out right now." She stated, grabbing the phone out of Misty's hands.  
  
Misty's eyes lit up and she hugged her best friend of 10 years.  
  
"Thank you so much Mel." She whispered.  
  
"Hey, no problem. What are friends for, right?" She said, returning the hug. "You guys deserve each other. I just want you to be happy Mist, and Ash obviously makes you happy."  
  
"He does...your the best." Misty smiled.  
  
"Okay, okay. Stop flattering me." She laughed. "Now let's make this call."  
  
Melissa turned on the phone and dialed the all too familiar numbers. All the while, Misty's heart was pounding so hard that she could have sworn Melissa could hear it. It rang once, and then twice, and then a third time. After the fourth ring, someone finally answered, making Melissa smile.  
  
'Ash, your gonna confess to this girl if it kills me.'  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Isn't Melissa just so sweet, going through all that just to make Misty happy. Aww...best friends are great, aren't they? Okay, anyway, hope ya liked it. Oh, and thanks to all of you who reviewed my previous chapters. You guys are what keep me going. Thanks!!! By the way, hey Chris, did you notice any character similarities there? Haha! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon or the song that I use here! Its a great song by the way. I encourage all of you to download it.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! And, here's chapter 5!  
  
School Days  
Chapter 5  
  
"Melissa? Oh hey. What's up?" Greeted Ash, sitting on his bed. He stared at the blank screen, too lazy to turn it on.  
  
"Ash, what is wrong with you?" Asked Melissa.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked a very confused Ash.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" She yelled. "Come on, think!"  
  
"Melissa, I'm not really in the mood for this today. Do you think you could c--"  
  
"Why didn't you ask Misty?" She suddenly asked.  
  
He wasn't expecting her to ask something like that. Taken aback by her question, he thought over about what he was about to say to her.  
  
"She doesn't want me to ask her. She already has some other guy." He sighed.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Asked Melissa, turning on the speaker phone.  
  
"I overheard her talking to Jared the other day on the phone. She said that she already had someone else in mind." He said.  
  
"Well, what happened to our little plan?" She asked.  
  
"Right after I hung up with you, she came back into the room. Just as I was about to, the phone rang." He stopped and sighed. "I was gonna ask her...really, I was. But I'm too late now, so who cares."  
  
Misty smiled at the fact that he was going to ask her that day.  
  
"I do!" Screamed Melissa. "Look Ash, do you even know the guy's name?"  
  
"No, does it matter?" He argued, laying back in his bed.  
  
"Would you like to know his name?" Smiled Melissa.  
  
"Look, I really have to get going." Ash said, trying to end the conversation.  
  
"No, you don't. You don't have anywhere to go and you know it." She countered.  
  
"Is there a point to this conversation?" Sighed Ash, a bit frustrated.  
  
"How much do you care about this girl?" Melissa asked, catching Misty's attention.  
  
"We've been through this before." Said Ash.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Tell me again." She urged.  
  
There were a few moments of silence, but Ash finally broke it by responding.  
  
"I care about her so much that I..." He trailed off.  
  
"That you what?" Insisted Melissa.  
  
"Forget it. I'm ending this conversation." He told Melissa.  
  
"Oh no your not Ketchum. Now you listen to me. What makes you even think that she doesn't return your feelings? I mean, how is she even supposed to know if you don't tell her?" She asked, smiling at Misty.  
  
"Well, if your the expert, then you tell me?" Demanded Ash.  
  
"I know the perfect way. You can talk to her yourself if you want to." Smirked Melissa.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Melissa shoved Misty in the direction of the phone and urged her to talk to him.  
  
"Ash?" Misty said timidly.  
  
There was a short gasp on the other end of the phone and then silence. Misty wasn't sure what to make of it. At first she thought that he would hang up on her, but she was proved wrong as he found his voice.  
  
"M-Misty?" He whispered.  
  
"Hey Ash." Greeted Misty in a soft tone.  
  
"Did you hear all of t--"  
  
"Yeah, I heard all of it." She smiled.  
  
"Well...its all true. But what difference does it make? I just want you to be happy. I hope you have fun at the dance with that other guy." He sighed.  
  
"Well, he hasn't asked me yet." She smiled hopefully. "I've been waiting for him to ask me ever since the dance was announced, but I guess he's just scared...just like me."  
  
Ash was trying to comprehend what she was trying to tell him. Did this mean that she wanted to go to the dance with him? Or was she just mocking him? No...Misty would never do that to him.  
  
"What are you saying?" He asked, finally finding his voice.  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is that..." She hesitated, finding the right words to say. "I'd be honored if you'd escort me to the dance."  
  
There was another interval of silence, making Misty nervous.  
  
"Of course I'll go with you." He smiled, not really being able to believe what was happening.  
  
"Really?" Asked Misty, making sure she had heard correctly.  
  
"Yeah..." He whispered, also smiling.  
  
"Yes!" Melissa whispered to herself.  
  
More silence followed, both sides still taking in the initial shock. Melissa, fed up with the constant silence, finally spoke up.  
  
"Well, we really should be going Ash." Said Melissa in a blur of words.  
  
"Yeah, same here." He answered.  
  
"I'll talk to ya later Ash." Smiled Misty.  
  
"Okay Mist." He smiled. "Oh, and Mel?"  
  
"Yes?" She smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem Ash. My pleasure." She replied.  
  
Both sides hung up the phone. Melissa turned to Misty and gave her a big smile.  
  
"It worked." She smiled.  
  
"I guess it did." Said Misty.  
  
"Phase one of my plan is complete. Now, on to phase two." Melissa smirked.  
  
"And what might that be?" Misty asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see." Smiled Melissa.  
  
"I don't care what it is. It couldn't possibly be any better than what just happened." Sighed Misty.  
  
'Oh yes it could. Just you wait and see.' Thought Melissa as she watched her love struck friend.  
  
Back at Ash's house...  
  
"Yes!" Yelled Ash in pure delight, finally letting his feelings loose.  
  
"Pika pikachu?" (What's going on?) Asked the pokemon who had just woken up from a nap.  
  
"Guess what buddy?" Smiled Ash.  
  
"Pi, pikachu chu pika pi chu pikachu." (Well, from the look on your face it must be something good.) Answered the pokemon.  
  
"It is! Misty asked me to the dance! We're going together! She's not going with another guy!" Ash celebrated, picking up Pikachu and giving it a hug.  
  
"Pika pikachu pika pi!" (That's great Ash!) Congratulated Pikachu. "Pikachu pi chu pika pika chu pi pika." (But I thought that the guy was supposed to ask the girl.)  
  
"What do you mean 'supposed' to? Its not like I have certain obligations just because I'm a guy. Besides, who cares? I finally got what I wished for." He smiled.  
  
"Pika chu pi pika pikachu." (It was bound to happen sooner or later.) Shrugged Pikachu.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Ash, setting the pokemon down.  
  
"Pi pika pika pikachu chu. Pika pi chu pikachu." (I see how you guys act around each other. It was only a matter of time.) It explained.  
  
"Was it that obvious?" He sighed.  
  
It nodded its head and smiled.  
  
"Ash! Dinner's ready!" Yelled Mrs. Ketchum from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming!" Ash yelled back. "Race ya Pikachu!"  
  
"Pika!" (Your on!) It exclaimed running down the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Yeah, isn't that awesome? They're gonna be the cutest couple there." Announced Melissa.  
  
After their phone conversation, Misty and Melissa rushed back to Lauren's house to tell them of the news.  
  
"I can't believe he finally asked you." Smiled Anna.  
  
"You mean you knew about this too?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well, not exactly. I kinda figured it out for myself." She replied.  
  
"We all figured it out Misty." Said Sarah.  
  
"Well, how come I was so clueless then? I never thought he had feelings for me." She sighed pulling a picture of her and Ash out of her backpack.  
  
"Ooh, let me see that!" Said Lauren, snatching the photo from Misty's hands. "Aww...look at you guys. You are so made for each other."  
  
"Ya think?" Asked Misty.  
  
"Of course!" Answered Sarah. "Ash is so sweet. I'm surprised you didn't see the connection before Mist."  
  
"I guess it never crossed my mind until now." She said.  
  
"Its so romantic!" Squealed Anna. "Plus, Ash is such a cutey! That's like an added bonus."  
  
"I guess so." Smiled Misty. "And I owe it all Mel."  
  
"Your the master." Praised Lauren. "Very ingenious."  
  
"Why thank you." Bowed Melissa. "It went perfectly."  
  
"I still can't believe it...the night's gonna be perfect..." Whispered Misty in a daze.  
  
Her friends looked on with small smiles on their faces. They had known all along that Ash liked Misty, and now that the truth was out, it made everything so much more enjoyable.   
  
'All of this time guess I must have been blind,  
not to see you and me.  
We're picture perfect.  
  
Now baby we've been friends for such a long time.  
We've been through laughs and we've been through cries.  
But lately have you seen the way my tongue gets tied?  
Can hardly speak when I look into your eyes.  
  
Its because of the way I'm feeling,   
its something I never dreamed.  
And our love has a different meaning.  
It took so long to reveal but now I know it.  
  
All of this time guess I must have been blind,  
not to see you and me.  
We're picture perfect.  
I should be yours,  
baby you should be mine.  
Meant to be can't you see,  
we're picture perfect.  
  
I'm yours,   
be mine,  
we're picture perfect.  
Forever,  
picture perfect.  
  
I showed some friends of mine my favorite photograph,  
you know the one of you and me from way back.  
And when I told them all that you were not my guy,  
they couldn't see it couldn't understand why.  
  
Everyone thinks its so romantic,  
they say we're two of a kind.  
And the more that I think about it,  
the more that I realize what I've been missing.  
  
All of this time guess I must have been blind,  
not to see you and me.  
We're picture perfect.  
I should be yours,  
baby you should be mine.  
Meant to be can't you see,  
we're picture perfect.  
  
My heart keeps telling me,  
make up your mind love's what you need,   
you've been holding back for too long.  
You know it makes good sense.  
The best of lovers are the best of friends.  
I guess that we should've known all along.  
  
Everyone thinks its so romantic,  
they say we're two of a kind.  
And the more that I think about it,  
the more that I realize what I've been missing.  
  
All of this time guess I must have been blind,  
not to see you and me.  
We're picture perfect.  
I should be yours,  
baby you should be mine.  
Meant to be can't you see,  
we're picture perfect.  
  
I'm yours,  
be mine,  
we're picture perfect.  
Forever,  
picture perfect.'  
  
(Picture Perfect-Angela Via)  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Yeah, I just found out that Ash asked Misty to the dance." Exclaimed Sarah over the phone as she talked to her boyfriend, Chris.  
  
"Oh really? Its about time he took some action." Announced Chris.  
  
"Yeah, but..." She trailed off.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Chris, concerned.  
  
"Its just that...well, what if Jared finds out?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, I never thought about that." He admitted.  
  
"Your in his little gang. Do something about it." She ordered.  
  
"Me?! Why me?" He whined.  
  
"Because I don't talk to Jared. Come on Chris. I'm counting on you." She pleaded.  
  
"Well, uh, can't you ask someone else? What about Jason?" He asked timidly.  
  
"Will you cut it out and stop being such a chicken!" She screamed.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises." He admitted. "Besides, Jared won't find out."  
  
"How do you know? He always seems to find out what's going on with Misty. Its like he has a sixth sense or something." She sighed.  
  
"Jared wouldn't do anything. He can't." He shrugged.  
  
"Yes, he can! Are you stupid or something!? He's gonna kill Ash if he finds out. You know how his temper is." Sarah warned.  
  
"Yes, I know. Ash'll be fine. Don't worry. Besides, why are so worried about Ash? What about me?" He asked.  
  
"Oh please...be serious about this. I don't wanna ruin this for Misty." She said.  
  
"Okay, I'm serious." He replied. "I'll try my best not to let anything happen to him."  
  
"Thanks! I owe ya one." She smiled.  
  
"Go out with me tonight and we'll call it even." He grinned.  
  
"Nice try Romeo, but I gotta go. There are still things to be done before the dance." She explained.  
  
"Well, okay. Don't work yourself too hard. Good night. Love you." He said.  
  
"I love you too. Good night." She said back, while she hung up the phone.  
  
Chris had also hung the phone up and continued to do what he was originally doing before he was interrupted.   
  
"Let's see who's online..." He muttered to himself as he logged on to the computer in his room.  
  
As soon as he had connected, someone sent him an IM.  
  
"Its Jared...perfect timing..." He said to himself as he read the message.  
  
'Chris, meet me in the alley tomorrow at noon.' Imed Jared.  
  
'Why?' Chris typed.  
  
'I have some unfinished business to take care of.' Jared typed as he immediately logged off.  
  
"Unfinished business?" Chris asked himself. "Oh well..."  
  
He went to bed, thinking nothing more of what Jared had said. But little did he know that Jared's 'unfinished business' concerned a certain black haired, brown eyed trainer.  
A/N: Hope ya liked it! I'll try as soon as possible to get the next chapter up. Thanks!!! AAML forever!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon!  
A/N: Okay, here's chapter 6! Oh, by the way, panda boy helped me with this chapter, so enjoy!!!  
  
School Days   
Chapter 6  
  
"Dear Ash, I need to talk to you. Its extremely important. Meet me at the park at noon. Love, Misty" Ash read aloud, smiling at every word he spoke.  
  
He looked over at his clock and noticed that it was a quarter til 12. He stuffed the letter in his desk drawer and grabbed his jacket.  
  
"Hey Mom, I'm going out for a while. Be back soon." He called out to his mother, who was cooking in the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, sweetie. Hurry back. Lunch will be ready soon." She replied.  
  
"Sure thing, Mom." He said heading for the door. "Hey buddy, you wanna come with me?"  
  
"Pika pikachu." (No thanks.) It answered, too engrossed in the TV show it was watching to look up.  
  
Ash shrugged and then left for the park.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Jason, Chris, Andrew, Brandon...good, your all here." Announced Jared, counting his gang. "Wait a second...where's Tommy?"  
  
"Right here! Sorry I'm late." Apologized a young teenage boy.  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough. Where were you?" Asked Jared.  
  
"I had to take care of something at home." He explained. Jared just shrugged and motioned for his gang to be quiet.  
  
"Follow me." He said.  
  
"Where are we going?" Asked Jason.  
  
"The park." Replied Jared coldly.  
  
"Why?" Asked Brandon.  
  
"Just follow me and stop asking questions!" He demanded.  
  
'Alley, park, make up your mind.' Thought Chris, sensing his best friend's temper rising.  
  
"Jared, what was this unfinished business you had to take care of?" He suddenly asked curiously.  
  
"You'll find out when we get there." Smirked Jared as they continued to walk in silence.  
  
At the park...  
  
Ash sat down on the park bench in front of the lake to wait for Misty. He wondered what she was going to tell him that she couldn't do over the phone.  
  
'Hmm...I hope everything's okay.' He thought.  
  
Just then, he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. Thinking that it was just a wild pokemon, he ignored it.  
  
"Your early...good, I like punctuality." Smiled Jared.  
  
Ash whipped his head around and saw Jared, as well as his gang.  
  
"Oh, what do you guys want?" He asked, disgusted.  
  
"I'm here for you." Smirked Jared.  
  
"Sorry, but your not my type." Ash countered sarcastically.  
  
"You think your so funny, don't you?" Sneered Jared.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so." Said Ash as he rolled his eyes and turned back around.  
  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Yelled Jared, grabbing Ash's collar.  
  
"Jared, look, I'm waiting for someone. So, if you could be so kind as to leave me alone, I'd really appreciate it." Explained Ash, getting out of Jared's grasp.  
  
"Oh, your waiting for someone, are you? And who might that be?" He asked, smiling knowingly.  
  
"None of your business." Ash answered back.  
  
"It wouldn't happen to be Misty now would it?" He smiled.  
  
Ash ignored him, knowing that Jared was only trying to make him upset, but he couldn't help but feel that Jared had something up his sleeve.  
  
"News flash...I'm the one who sent you that letter." He smirked as he watched Ash's shocked expression.  
  
Ash shook his head and then sighed. "Now why doesn't that surprise me? Well, I'm here now. What do you want?"  
  
"So, are you and Misty going to the dance together?" He asked, glaring at Ash.  
  
'He knows...' Thought Chris, who was thinking back to his conversation with his girlfriend the previous night.  
  
"That's none of your business." Answered Ash. "What I do doesn't concern you."  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Sneered Jared. "Well, I have some news for you...Misty's mine. You got that?"  
  
"Oh please...I don't have time for this." Ash muttered, getting up out of his seat.  
  
"Hold it Ketchum! Your not going anywhere." Jared insisted, pulling Ash back down. "I'm not done yet. Now, do you remember your first day of school?"  
  
Ash nodded and sighed, knowing that this could take a while.  
  
"Do you remember how I told you to stay away from Misty?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Is there a point to this?" Ash asked, a little irritated.  
  
"I gave you a warning. Most guys would've given up by now, but not you. Its too bad you ignored my warning, so I guess--"  
  
"Look Jared." Ash interrupted. "What is your problem? Your not with her anymore. You just have to accept that, no matter how much it hurts."  
  
"Oh no, I don't accept that. I'll never accept that, because its not true." He spat out.  
  
"I have no doubt in mind that Misty loves you, but just as a friend. I know what you used to do to her." Ash stated.  
  
Jared looked up in disbelief and anger. "That wasn't my fault!"  
  
"So, who's was it?! Huh?!" Ash yelled. Noticing that his anger was rising, he calmed himself down and spoke gently. "It wasn't Misty's fault."  
  
"I know that!" Yelled Jared.  
  
"Jared, calm down." Warned Brandon.  
  
"Shut up! Keep out of this!" Jared warned. "Listen to me Ketchum, I want you to stay away from her."  
  
"Why?" Ash suddenly asked. "So you can protect her? Oh, that's real safe. What are you gonna do?"  
  
"You just dug yourself into your own grave." Hissed Jared. "You wanna know what I'm gonna do? I'll kill you, that's what."  
  
Ash just shook his head in disgust. "I'm gonna be truthful with you Jared...I love her and I'm not gonna let you hurt her."  
  
'Not smart Ash.' Chris thought, looking at Jared's reaction.  
  
"Your gonna regret ever saying those words." He said angrily, reaching for a pokeball on his belt.  
  
"Jared, what are you doing?" Asked Tommy.  
  
"I said keep out of this. Its between me and him." He sneered. "Go Rhydon!"  
  
'Great, just great. I really pissed him off now.' Thought Ash as he looked at the massive pokemon. 'And me without Pikachu and the others.'  
  
"Jared, wait." Ordered Chris. "Don't do this."  
  
"Chris, this guy's taken Misty away from me and I'm not just gonna stand here and do nothing." He replied. "Kill him, Rhydon!"  
  
It roared in response and started its attack. Seconds later, Ash was thrown against a tree.  
  
"Jared, what the hell are you doing?!" Yelled Chris, since the other gang members were too shocked to speak.  
  
"What's it look like? This was my unfinished business." He smiled.  
  
"You can't do this." He said as he ran over to Ash. "Ash, are you okay?"  
  
"Y-Yeah, I-I think so." He said as he slowly got up.  
  
Just then, the Rhydon turned its attack on Chris. He hit the ground with a deadly thud and tried to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
"If your not with us, your against us." Jared announced. "And I always thought you were my best friend."  
  
"I-I am Jared, but I'm against what your trying to do. Your letting your temper get the better of you." He warned.  
  
Rhydon roared, not liking the fact that its trainer's best friend was turning against him.  
  
"Ignore him Rhydon. Attack him!" Jared ordered, pointing at Ash.  
  
It nodded and tackled Ash against the little wooden bench, which broke under all of the pressure. Ash laid there, motionless.   
  
"Nice work Rhydon. Now, finish the job." He demanded.  
  
Despite the pain coursing throughout his body, Chris managed to get up and reach Ash before Rhydon did.  
  
"Go Espeon!" He called, releasing a pokeball.  
  
It cried out and got into a battle stance.  
  
"Use psychic!" Ordered Chris.  
  
It obeyed and stopped the Rhydon in its tracks temporarily. The Rhydon shook off the psychic attack and continued to charge at the two boys.  
  
"Espeon, get us out of here! Teleport!" Chris yelled.  
  
Just before Rhydon made contact, Chris, Ash, and Espeon had disappeared.  
  
"Damn!" Screamed Jared, returning his pokemon. "Well, he learned his lesson. Ketchum will know not to mess with me. Let's get outta here."  
  
The three other boys exchanged unsure glances and followed without a word.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Nice work Espeon." Panted Chris.  
  
It nodded and licked its trainer on his hand to show its affection.  
  
"Where are we?" He asked, leaning the badly injured Ash against his shoulder.  
  
"Cerulean City..." Whispered Ash.  
  
"Cerulean? That means..." Chris trailed off, looking around for Misty's gym. "There it is! Espeon, go find Misty."  
  
It nodded and headed off in the direction of the gym while Chris attempted to walk Ash over to the entrance.  
  
"How you holding up Ash?" He asked.  
  
"I could be better." He said, giving Chris a weak smile.  
  
Just as they reached the door, it swung open to reveal Espeon, along with five other girls. All five girls swarmed over to them, confused and scared as to what they were witnessing.  
  
"Ash, what happened?" Asked a very concerned Misty.  
  
"We'll explain it all inside." Answered Chris.  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked Sarah as she rushed up to her battered boyfriend, giving him a hug.  
  
"I'm fine, really." He reassured, returning the hug.  
  
"Come on. Let's get them inside." Ordered Melissa.  
  
Without another word, everyone was ushered inside.  
  
"Chris, could you bring him upstairs?" Asked Misty.  
  
"Sure. Lead the way." He responded, picking Ash up.  
  
She walked upstairs as everyone else followed. Chris set Ash down on top of Misty's bed and sat down on a chair. Misty ran into her bathroom and grabbed several small bottles and several towels. She made her way back into her room and handed Sarah a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a towel.  
  
"Here Sarah, you take care of him." Misty said, walking over to Ash.  
  
Sarah nodded and sat down in a vacant chair next to Chris.  
  
"Hold still." She ordered.  
  
"But I'm fine." Chris countered.  
  
"No, your not. Look at yourself, your bleeding." She replied, dabbing some of the liquid onto his exposed skin. He clenched his teeth in pain and then looked at Ash, knowing that he was experiencing twice as much pain. "What happened?" She whispered, finishing up what she was doing.  
  
Chris just shook his head, not knowing how to start.   
  
"Did you get attacked by a wild pokemon?" She whispered, not wanting the others to hear.  
  
He sighed and then looked up at her. "We'll gather everyone downstairs and then I'll tell you."  
  
Sarah looked at him with a concerned look on her face, not liking the tone in his voice. She nodded and then glanced over at Ash's sleeping form. Misty, who was just finishing with his wounds, gave out a sigh. She tucked him in her bed and kissed him lightly on the cheek, getting surprised looks from everyone in the room.  
  
"Chris, what happened?" Misty whispered.  
  
He motioned them to follow him downstairs. They all obeyed and soon they were all gathered downstairs in Misty's living room. Chris took a deep breath and looked at the group of girls before him, but his gaze was directed mostly towards Misty. Her face showed extreme pain and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty, knowing that he couldn't stop what happened to Ash.  
  
"Chris, what happened?" Melissa asked.  
  
Chris looked towards the ground, thinking about what he was going to say. Just then, he felt someone lightly squeezing his hand. It was Sarah and she was giving him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and then started with the story.  
  
"W-We got attacked in the park." He started.  
  
"By who?" Asked Anna.  
  
"J-Jared..." He answered back.  
  
Gasps filled the room as Chris looked around the group. He spotted Misty, who had a look of both shock and hurt.  
  
"W-What...?" She stammered.  
  
"He lured Ash into a trap because he found out that you and Ash were going to the dance. Jared got mad and sent his Rhydon on him...he was gonna kill him." He finished.  
  
"And then you used Espeon." Sarah figured, looking at the pokemon next to her.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to Espeon we're okay." Chris smiled at his pokemon.  
  
Misty now had tears in her eyes, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Mist, are you okay?" Asked Melissa.  
  
She just shook her head, still trying to comprehend the whole situation. Melissa gave her a reassuring hug.   
  
"Shh...its gonna be okay." She reassured.  
  
Misty looked up at her and smiled. She then got up and walked over towards Chris. She flung her arms around him, crying.  
  
"Thank you so much Chris." She cried.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I couldn't stop Jared from--"  
  
"No! You did so much. You prevented Jared from killing Ash." She interrupted. "I could've lost him...thank you."  
  
"Your welcome Misty." He whispered, hugging the girl back.  
  
Misty released him and looked around the room at her friends, who were all giving her sympathetic looks. They all got up and embraced her in a tight hug, whispering comforting words in her ear.  
  
Sarah kissed Chris on his cheek and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm so proud of you." She whispered. "You broke out of that gang just to save Ash."  
  
He smiled down at her, secretly praying that Ash was gonna be okay.  
  
"I think you need to be up there with Ash. He needs you." Commented Lauren.  
  
Misty slowly nodded and walked up the stairs into her room.  
  
"So, what made Jared loose his temper like that?" Asked Melissa.  
  
"Ash..." Chris smiled before continuing. "He said that he loved Misty."   
  
The room was filled with silence, as all eyes turned their gaze on Chris.  
  
"He...loves her...?" Asked Anna, shocked that Ash would reveal something so personal.  
  
He nodded and smiled at them.  
  
"Its about time..." Smiled Melissa.  
A/N: Done with Chapter 6! Okay, review, ask questions, send me e-mails, do whatever! Thanks guys! AAML Forever! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon!  
  
A/N: Here's Chapter 7. Enjoy!  
  
School Days  
Chapter 7  
  
Misty looked over his rich features as he slept and gently caressed his cheek. All of a sudden, his eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Hey..." He whispered, still weak from the attack.  
  
"Hey..." She whispered back. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." He replied. "Nothing I can't handle."  
  
"Ash, this isn't a joke anymore. This has to stop." She commented.  
  
"I told you, I'm fine." He reassured.  
  
"Well, from where I'm standing, you don't look fine." She said, giving him a weak smile. Her face then turned serious. "Jared's gone too far this time."  
  
"Don't do anything drastic." He warned.  
  
"Drastic? Ash, look at yourself. You can't tell me what he did to you wasn't drastic." Misty said.  
  
Ash sighed and shifted in his bed. "I never said what he did wasn't drastic. I'm just saying that I don't want you doing anything you'll regret later on."  
  
"I won't, but I'll tell you what I will do." She hesitated before continuing. "I'm gonna confront him about this. He can't be allowed to do this and get away with it."  
  
"I guess I can't stop you." Ash smiled.  
  
"No, you can't." She smiled back.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" He asked.  
  
"Just leave that to me." She replied.  
  
"How's Chris doing?" Ash asked.  
  
"He's just fine. We're all just worried about you." She told him.  
  
"Oh no!" Ash panicked, catching Misty off guard.  
  
"What? What is it?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"My Mom! I told her I'd be back soon and that was over two hours ago!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Ash, calm down. I already told your mother what happened." Misty explained.  
  
"You told her that Jared attacked me?" He asked, skeptical.  
  
"Um, well, not exactly. I told her that you got attacked by a wild pokemon and that you were sleeping peacefully at my house. So, she sent over Pikachu. It should be here any--"  
  
"Pika pi!" (Ash!) The little electric mouse cried as it ran over to its trainer.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, hugging his best friend.  
  
"Pika pikachu?" (What happened to you?) It asked, looking at all of the Ash's wounds.  
  
"I got attacked in the park." He explained.  
  
"Pi pikachu chu, pika pika pikachu." (I should've gone with you, then none of this would've happened.) It said, hanging its head low.  
  
"Don't worry about it buddy. There was nothing you could've done about it. Besides, it was a rock pokemon." Ash reassured.  
  
"Pika pikachu chu pika." (I still should've been there.) It sighed.  
  
Ash stroked Pikachu's fur reassuringly, knowing that it was probably feeling pretty down.  
  
"Don't blame yourself Pikachu. It wasn't your fault. Besides, Ash is gonna be okay and that's all that really matters." Misty explained, also stroking Pikachu's fur.  
  
"Pikachu..." (I guess...) It sighed.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Said Misty, getting up out of her seat.  
  
"Mist..." Whispered Ash.  
  
"Yes, Ash?" She asked, turning back around.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"For what? I didn't do anything." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah...you did." He replied, smiling.  
  
Misty looked at him strangely, trying to figure out what he was hiding.  
  
"Is...there something you need to tell me Ash?" Misty asked slowly.  
  
Ash thought for a second about her question and then shook his head.  
  
'Now's not the time to tell her.' He thought to himself.  
  
"No, everything's fine." He replied.  
  
"Okay. Well, if you need anything, just call out." She smiled.  
  
He nodded as he watched her figure leave the room.   
  
"Pika?" (Well?) Asked the pokemon.  
  
"Well what?" Questioned Ash.  
  
"Pi pikachu chu pi pika?" (Have you told her yet?) It inquired.  
  
"Of course not. Don't worry, I will." He sighed.  
  
"Pi pika pikachu." (I don't think you should.) Whispered Pikachu, drooping its ears to the floor.  
  
"What are you talking about? You know how I feel about her." Replied a very shocked Ash.  
  
"Pika, chu pikachu pika, pika pi chu. (Well, if your gonna end up like you are now, you shouldn't do it.) It insisted.  
  
Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled, knowing that it was only looking out for the well-being of its master.  
  
"Look pal, I know you mean well, but I have to. Its eating me up inside. She has a right to know, although, a certain someone might not agree with me." Ash sighed, referring to Jared.  
  
"Pika, pikachu." (Well, okay.) Sighed Pikachu.  
  
"Thanks for the concern buddy." Ash smiled.  
  
"Pikachu!" (No problem!) It squealed, jumping into Ash's open arms.  
  
Downstairs...  
  
"How's he doing?" Asked Chris, who was stretched out on the couch.  
  
"He'll be fine." She sighed.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Melissa, concerned for her best friend.  
  
"Mel, this has to stop before someone gets seriously injured." She stated.  
  
"Hello? Does anyone see me here!? I'm injured ya know." Announced Chris dramatically.  
  
"Oh, your fine." Replied Sarah, rolling her eyes at his antics. "This is serious. Stop fooling around."  
  
"Sorry." He apologized.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Lauren inquired.  
  
"I'm gonna confront him at school tomorrow." She replied.  
  
"I'll go with you." Smiled Melissa.  
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts, if he has his little gang with him, I don't see why you can't have us with you, right guys?" She concluded as everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks guys." Misty smiled, knowing that she wasn't alone on this one.  
  
Misty then spotted Chris and noticed the forlorn look on his face.  
  
"Chris, you've already done enough and I know that your friendship with Jared will never be the same. You don't have to--"  
  
"No, I'm going too." He interrupted.  
  
"But Chris--" Started Sarah.  
  
"No, I told you already. I'm going. Misty's right, Jared can't be aloud to do this again. I've just been standing alongside him for so long that I didn't even realize what he was doing was wrong." He sighed.  
  
"Then what made you save Ash?" Asked Anna.  
  
"Sarah called me last night and told me all the info...about Misty and Ash. She was afraid that Jared might try and interfere...and she was right, although I didn't want to believe it. She told me to watch over him just in case something happened." He finished.  
  
"I was worried about Ash and I didn't want this dance to be ruined for you, Misty." Sarah explained.  
  
"Thanks you guys. It means a lot to me to know how concerned you guys are about us. Thanks...to all of you." Misty thanked.  
  
"No problem Misty. You know that we're behind you every step of the way on this one." Commented Melissa.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Smiled Misty gratefully. "Thanks."  
  
They all nodded, smiling at her, knowing that the next day would be tougher than anyone ever expected.  
  
The next day...  
  
Misty was on her way to class, accompanied by Melissa. Misty had been unusually quiet, thinking about her confrontation.  
  
"You okay?" Asked Melissa, shaking Misty from her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." She replied.  
  
"Everything's gonna work out. I know they will." Melissa reassured as she opened the door to the classroom.  
  
"Yeah, your right. I have nothing to worry about." She smiled.  
  
As soon as Misty had walked into the classroom, she instantly regretted her words.  
  
'What am I talking about? I have so much to worry about.' She thought to herself as she saw Jared approach Ash.   
  
"Hey there, Ash. What happened to your arm?" Smirked Jared, pointing to Ash's arm, which was wrapped up in tape.  
  
Ash just glared at him angrily.  
  
"Don't give me that look Ash. You deserved what you got." Smiled Jared. "Now you'll know to stay away from Misty."  
  
"Well, guess what Jared? That's not gonna happen." Announced Ash.  
  
"We'll just see about that!" Countered Jared, pushing Ash aside.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Ash yelled back, pushing Jared.  
  
"Stop it!" Scolded Misty, standing in-between the two fighting boys.  
  
"Hey there Mist." Jared greeted, ignoring what had just happened.  
  
Misty just glared at him and gave out a sigh.  
  
"What?" Asked Jared, smiling at her.  
  
"Don't give me that, Jared. I'm really not in the mood for you today." She exclaimed.  
  
"Now why's that?" He smiled.  
  
"You know exactly why. Stay away from him." She whispered.  
  
"W-What are you talking about?" He stammered, finally getting serious.  
  
"I've lost all trust in you." She said, shaking her head.  
  
"Huh? B-But Misty--"  
  
"Okay class, take your seats." Announced Mr. B, walking into the classroom.  
  
"We'll talk after school." Misty said, walking to her seat.  
  
Jared watched her, anger and confusion filling him, but not for Misty...for Ash. Ash saw this and glared at Jared dangerously. Both boys took their seats and class soon began without another word being said, but it would be after class where the real words would be dealt.  
  
At lunch time, Misty approached Jared and his gang at one of the lunch tables. Seeing Misty, Jared smiled, but his smile soon faded into a scowl when he saw who she was with.  
  
'Ketchum...' He thought menacingly.  
  
"Jared, meet me at the South gate after school. We need to talk." She told him seriously.  
  
"About what?" He asked.  
  
"I think you know what I mean." She replied.  
  
"Misty, what ever he said, its not true! This guy's a liar and he's just taking advantage of you!" He screamed.  
  
"What!?" Yelled Ash.  
  
"Ash, stop." Misty ordered, not wanting another fight to break out. "After school Jared, not here. You wanna talk to me...then come."   
  
With that said, she turned around and walked back to her table with Ash and her other friends.   
  
The rest of the day seemed to fly by without any glitches, and before they knew it, school was over. Misty met with her friends in the main hallway and then they made their way to the South gate. Once there, they saw Jared and his gang sitting on some benches, talking amongst themselves. Jared stopped what he was doing when he saw Misty and he motioned for his gang to do the same.  
  
"What's all this?" Jared asked, motioning to Misty's friends behind her.  
  
"This is serious. We need to talk." She said.  
  
"Fine, but...hey! What the hell are you doing here?!" Jared yelled, noticing Chris.  
  
"I'm siding with Misty on this one. I'm sorry Jared. You went too far that time." Chris commented.  
  
'It was him. He told Misty about our confrontation. And to think, I used to call him my best friend.' Jared thought, scowling at them.  
  
"You guys stay here, we'll be back." Stated Misty, motioning for Jared to follow her.  
  
"But Misty--"  
  
"Don't worry, Mel. I'm gonna sort this thing out." She smiled.  
  
"Okay." Melissa sighed.  
  
"You stay here too." She said, directing her attention towards Ash. Seeing the worried look on his face, she smiled. "I'll be just fine."  
  
He nodded and then smiled back at her.  
  
"What is up with you guys? You act like I'm gonna hurt her or something." Jared said, shaking his head and folding his arms.  
  
Upon hearing this, Ash and Melissa glared at him, knowing the severity of his words...knowing that he could hurt her.  
  
"Don't you two give me those looks!" Jared spat out.  
  
"Jared, come on." Sighed Misty, walking off.  
  
Jared obeyed, keeping his eyes on Ash all the while.  
  
They walked to the side of the school so that they could still be seen by their friends, but far enough to not be heard.  
  
"Okay, what's going on?" He asked, irritated.  
  
"Jared, you can't do this anymore." Misty announced.  
  
"Do what?" He asked, looking away.  
  
"You could've killed Ash yesterday. Do you know that?" Misty sighed.  
  
"So what? I don't care what happens to him." He said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, I do. Now, I know you may hate this, but I do care about him." She said.  
  
"I don't see why. He 's not special or anything." He said.  
  
"He is to me. Why can't you understand that?" She asked, her voice getting shaky.  
  
"You know what, this conversation is pointless!" He yelled in frustration.  
  
"No, its not." She said calmly. "If I don't talk to you now, I'm afraid your gonna go after Ash again."  
  
"So what if I do?" He asked, leaning up against the side of the building.  
  
"You don't get it, do you? Jared, please, I lo--" She stopped herself before she could finish.  
  
"You what?" Asked Jared, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Never mind." She whispered. "The point is that I don't want you going near him, okay? Please..."  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is! Why are so worried about him?! If he's such a man then he can handle me and my gang himself!" He yelled, enraged.  
  
"Jared, stop it!" Misty yelled, letting some of her tears fall.  
  
"No! I won't! This is ridiculous! How can you have feelings for that...that guy!?" He screamed, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Jared, let me go." Misty said, trying to get out of his grasp.  
  
"No, you listen to me. I told you already. He's not right for you." He tried explaining in a calmer tone.  
  
"Who are you to say who's right for me and who's not!?" She cried.  
  
"I am!" He retaliated, slapping her face.  
  
Shocked by the force of the slap, Misty fell to her knees. Jared, realizing what he had just done, started to calm down.  
  
"Misty!" Yelled a distant voice.   
  
In a matter of seconds, Misty felt herself being pulled into a hug. When she looked up, she saw Ash's concerned face.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"I-I'm fine." She sniffed, looking to Jared.  
  
"No..." He whispered, looking down at his own hands. He was consumed with so much anger and confusion that he couldn't think straight. He had just done it again. The one thing that he promised to never do to her...and he did it. He clenched his fists in frustration and backed away from the group. "Misty, I--"  
  
Misty pressed her herself into Ash's chest, afraid of what Jared's next move would be. Ash felt this and pulled Misty in closer. Upon seeing the scared look in Misty's eyes, Jared backed away.  
  
"Are you afraid of me...?" Jared whispered.  
  
"How can I not be?" She whispered back.  
  
Jared shook his head, consumed with confusion and fear. Then, all of a sudden, he bolted down the street. Misty watched as he ran and silently cried for him, secretly praying that he would be okay.  
A/N: There it is! Hope ya liked it! Thanks! AAML forever! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon!  
  
A/N: Hey there guys! Well, here is chapter 8! Oh, by the way, thanks for all the reviews in the previous chapters, they really keep me going! Anyway, on with the show!  
  
School Days  
Chapter 8  
  
Misty watched the rain from her room as it made its way down in buckets. She hadn't moved from her spot in a whole hour and her friends were starting to get worried about her. She still thought about the day's events and what had happened between her and Jared.  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door. Misty, who was too caught up in her thoughts, didn't hear it. The door opened and Ash stood on the threshold, waiting for her to turn around, but she never did. It was obvious that she still hadn't heard him enter the room.  
  
"You okay?" He asked softly, breaking the silence.  
  
She wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall and answered him back in a soft whisper.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Ash, hearing her tone of voice, closed the door and walked up to her bed where she was sitting.  
  
"I can't believe he did it again...after he promised me he wouldn't." She whispered, not taking her eyes off of the rain.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ash said, sitting down on the bed with her.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for." She stated sternly. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have distanced myself away from him."  
  
Misty eyes started to fill with tears as she spoke.  
  
"Misty, look at me." Ash said, lifting up Misty's chin to face him. "This isn't your fault. How could it be? You were just scared. I would've done the same thing."  
  
"But Ash, I wanted to help him. I tried so hard to get him help. I don't know what else to do." She sobbed.  
  
Ash looked at the crying girl in front of him and gave her a weak smile. Then, he pulled her into a hug, letting her cry onto his shoulder.  
  
"You tried. But before he gets help, he has to want to help himself." Ash explained. "Right now, he's just lost and confused, but either way, he had no right to hit you."  
  
"I guess..." She whispered, her sobs finally subsiding.  
  
"It's a long road to recovery, but I think he can do it, especially if he has a friend like you." Smiled Ash.  
  
Misty looked up into Ash's warm and caring eyes and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Ash." She smiled.  
  
"No problem." He smiled warmly. "You okay now?"  
  
"Yeah." She smiled, wiping away her few remaining tears. "Come on. Let's re-join the others."  
  
With that said, they both got up from their seats and proceeded downstairs. At the sound of their soft footsteps, everyone in the room shot their heads up.  
  
"Hey Mist." Smiled Melissa, standing up.  
  
"Hey Mel." Misty smiled back, engulfing her friend in a hug.  
  
"You okay?" Melissa asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Misty replied.  
  
"That's great." She started. "Me and the girls were thinking about taking you out for a while."  
  
"Out? Where?" Misty inquired.  
  
"Well, you don't have a dress for the dance yet, do you?" Melissa whispered, making sure Ash didn't hear.  
  
"No, I don't. I completely forgot about it until now." She sighed.  
  
"Well, come on. Let's go." Melissa smiled. "Besides, it looks likes the rain's letting up."  
  
"Why not?" Misty shrugged. "I need to get out of here."  
  
"Hey, why don't you take Ash out too? You could help him find something for the dance." Whispered Sarah in Chris's ear.  
  
"Fine with me." He shrugged, standing up. "Come on Ash. We're going too."  
  
"Going where?" Asked Ash, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Shopping. Come on." Announced Chris, pulling Ash out of his seat. "Have fun girls!"  
  
With that said, Ash and Chris walked out of the room. Melissa smiled at the two boys.   
  
"I can't wait to see what Chris has in store for him." Sighed Melissa. "No offense to your boy or anything, Sarah."  
  
"None taken, Mel." Smiled Sarah.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hit the shops!" Announced Lauren, urging everyone outside. Everyone shrugged and then piled into Misty's car.  
  
Once at the mall, the four girls were lead by Melissa, who knew the mall better than any of them. After a while of walking, she finally stopped in front of one of the stores.  
  
"Okay, here it is." Announced Melissa.  
  
"Are you sure we'll be able to find everything here?" Asked Anna, peeking inside.  
  
"I'm positive! Now come on. We're on a mission." Stated Melissa, entering the store. "Okay girls, scan the area."  
  
They all nodded and split up in different parts of the store.  
  
"Hey, how about this one?" Asked Anna, picking up one of the dresses on the rack.  
  
It was a light shade of pink with white lace around the sides.  
  
"I dunno about that one." Said Melissa, examining it. "But how about this one?"  
  
Melissa held up a dress that was a baby blue color, a halter top, and it sparkled brilliantly in the light.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful. She'll love it!" Squealed Anna in excitement. "Come on! Let's go show it to her."  
  
The two girls searched the store and soon spotted Misty, Sarah, and Lauren.  
  
"Hey Mist! Take a look at this one." Announced Melissa, walking up to her two friends.  
  
Misty turned around, holding a dark blue dress in her hands.  
  
"That one's beautiful." Said Misty, in complete awe of the dress.   
  
"Yeah, it's perfect." Said Lauren, thumbing the smooth fabric. "Go try it on!"  
  
Misty nodded and took the dress into the dressing room with her. After changing, she came out of the room, being greeted by her smiling friends.  
  
"Oh yeah. This is the one." Commented Melissa. "Ash will definitely like this one."  
  
"Ya think?" Asked Misty taking a look at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Of course!" Smiled Anna. "You look gorgeous, Misty."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled. "Okay, then I guess that settles it."   
  
She walked back into the room, put her regular clothes back on, and then paid for her new dress.  
  
"I'm so happy for you." Smiled Sarah. "This is gonna be so great."  
  
"Yeah, I'm so excited." Sighed Misty.   
  
Just as the five girls were walking out of the store, they spotted Chris and Ash sitting down on a nearby bench, talking. The girls walked over to the two boys and smiled.  
  
"Hey guys." Greeted Melissa. "Find anything interesting?"  
  
"Nope, nothing." Sighed Chris. "Man, this guy is so picky."  
  
"Oh, shut up! What about you?" Retorted Ash.  
  
"What about me?" Asked Chris.  
  
"Now, now. Settle down you two." Smiled Sarah. "You're acting like two five year-olds."  
  
"Did you guys find anything?" Asked Chris, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, you bet we did." Smirked Lauren.  
  
"Is that so?" Said Ash, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"She looks beautiful in it." Smiled Melissa. "You'll be very pleased."  
  
At this comment, Misty found herself blushing furiously.  
  
"At least you guys were quick about it. At the rate we're going, we'll be here all day." Sighed Chris.  
  
"Well, excuse me." Said Ash.  
  
"Yeah, don't be so rude. He just wants to look his best for Misty. Right Ash?" Smirked Sarah.  
  
"Uh…r-right." Stuttered Ash.  
  
"Well, we better be going. We'll meet you guys back at Misty's house." Said Melissa. "See you guys later and good luck."  
  
With that said, they headed off towards the exit.  
  
"Well, did you hear that? Melissa said that Misty looked beautiful in the dress." Smiled Chris.  
  
Ash smiled as his eyes followed them out of the mall. "She's always looked beautiful in my eyes…"  
A/N: Well…sorry if that chapter was kinda boring. It certainly put me to sleep, but at least it's over and done with. Anyway, reviews are always welcome. Thanks guys! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon!  
  
A/N: What's up guys? Anyway, here's another one, compliments of me, pikagurl23! (Hey, that rhymes!). Anyway, enjoy!  
  
School Days  
Chapter 9  
  
Jared walked through the mall, aimlessly staring at the ground in front of him. He had his hands in his pockets and shuffled through the crowd of people as if they weren't even there. He just couldn't get his mind off of what had happened earlier that afternoon. It plagued his mind as he searched for answers that would never come.  
  
'What was I thinking? I promised her that I would never do that again…and I completely broke her trust.' He thought as he continued to make his way through the mall. 'What is wrong with me?'  
  
He shook his head of the annoying thoughts and tried to get his mind on other things, but his brain wouldn't let him trail off. It kept reminding him of the severity of his actions and how he hurt the one person he ever loved.  
  
Just as he was starting to calm down, he heard two familiar voices. Just ahead of him he could make out the figures of Chris and Ash. They seemed to be talking to one other and didn't take notice of him. Jared ducked into a corner and tried to make out what they were saying.  
  
"So, are you going to tell her?" Asked Chris, taking a sip of his soda.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'll have to." Sighed Ash.  
  
'Tell her what?' Thought Jared to himself.  
  
"Well, what's with the long face?" Smiled Chris, sensing Ash's nervousness.  
  
"I don't know how she'll react. I mean, we've only been friends for a couple of months. Don't you think it's kind of soon?" Ash asked.   
  
"I've never seen two people become so close in such a short amount of time. Now, this is just my opinion, but I think she probably feels the same way about you." Chris smiled.  
  
"Do you really think so?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Started Chris. "I'm going to be truthful with you Ash. I've never seen her so happy before. It's like you bring out the best in her. Even when she was going out with Jared, her happiness back then was nothing compared to what it is now when she's with you. I always see this sparkle in her eyes that only comes out when you're together."  
  
"Thanks Chris. That really helps." Smiled Ash, getting up out of his seat. "Well, you ready to continue our search for my outfit?"  
  
"Ready when you are." Sighed Chris, also standing up. "Let's get going."  
  
The two boys walked away, unaware of Jared's presence.  
  
'And to think, he used to be my best friend. Misty was happy with me…she was happier with me than she'll ever be with him!' He thought as he came out of the shadows.  
  
"Ash, I swear, you will not take her away from me." Jared scowled, hitting the wall next to him, causing his hand to bleed profusely. "Damn!" He cursed, tending to his wounded hand. He then turned to Chris and Ash's retreating forms. "Don't think for a second that this is over Ketchum. It's only just the beginning."  
  
Jared shook his head in pure rage and exited the mall.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Cerulean City gym, Misty was downstairs in her kitchen gathering some snacks for her starving friends upstairs. She piled the food on a silver platter and started up the stairs. As she neared the top of the staircase, she could hear her friends' soft mumbling. Interested in what they were saying, she crept up to the door and pressed her ear against it.  
  
"Yeah, everyone co-operated." Announced Melissa happily.   
  
"I know, but from what I hear, the whole class would have voted for them anyway." Said Anna.  
  
"They are gonna be so surprised!" Exclaimed Lauren.  
  
"Shh! Keep it down! Remember, Misty's just downstairs. We don't want her to hear." Scolded Melissa.  
  
'What don't they want me to hear?' Wondered Misty, continuing to listen to her friend's conversation.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Apologized Lauren, speaking in a much softer tone.  
  
"We should have done this last year." Commented Sarah. "Why didn't any of us think about this earlier?"  
  
"Because none of us really approved with Misty going out with Jared, but Ash…well, he's different. I know you guys agree with me." Melissa stated confidently. "And besides, Ash really knows how to treat her well. He really cares about her."  
  
The girls just nodded in response and sighed.  
  
"The things that guy will do for her…"Smiled Anna. "I wish I had a guy like that."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Added Lauren.  
  
"Same here." Said Melissa.  
  
"And don't forget about me." Smiled Sarah.  
  
"Uh, what are you talking about?" Asked Melissa. "You have Chris, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but he would never even think to do half of the romantic things Ash would do for Misty." Sarah sighed.  
  
"So picky…" Stated Lauren, shaking her head.  
  
"Tell me about it." Smiled Melissa. "I bet he's real romantic…you just gotta give him a jump start." Laughed Melissa.  
  
All the other girls, except for Sarah, joined in her laughter.  
  
"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Yelled Sarah, blushing furiously.  
  
"Oh, please…I think you know. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Melissa smiled, continuing to laugh at her friend.  
  
"Melissa!" Screamed Sarah out of frustration.  
  
'What are they planning to do?' Misty asked herself as she started to enter the room. "Hey guys, what's going on here?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just making fun of Chris, as usual." Explained Melissa, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"At least I have someone!" Countered Sarah.  
  
"Yeah, that's true." All of a sudden, Melissa burst into laughter again. "But then again, look who it is…it's Chris!"  
  
Sarah hurled a pillow in Melissa's direction, causing her to fall back. She removed the pillow from her face and raised a brow.  
  
"Oh, so you want to play like that? Fine!" She yelled, throwing the pillow back in Sarah's direction. Soon thereafter, a pillow fight broke out. After about several m the girls started to settle down and sat themselves down on Misty's floor, panting heavily.  
  
"That'll teach you to talk bad about my Chris." Smirked Sarah.  
  
"Well, look who's talking. You're the one who started it!" Exclaimed Melissa, recalling what Sarah had said moments before.  
  
"Yeah, well…I love him, and that's all that matters." Smiled Sarah.  
  
"Yeah, yeah…" Shrugged Melissa, rolling her eyes.  
  
"So, guys, what were you talking about that resulted in that pillow fight?" Misty asked, hoping she would get some information as to what their plan was.  
  
"I already told you. We were talking about Chris." Melissa stated. "Weren't you listening?"  
  
"Uh…I guess not. Sorry about that." Misty said, shaking her head. "I just thought that…oh, never mind."  
  
'Hmm…what was that all about?' Melissa thought to herself, wondering what Misty was trying to get at. Then, all of a sudden, she figured it out. 'Damn! She heard us! Or maybe she didn't…if she did, she wouldn't be asking. Okay, good. It's still a secret. I scared myself there for a second.' Melissa thought, shaking her head and sighing to herself.  
  
"Hey Mel, are you okay?" Asked Anna.  
  
"Huh? Who? Me?" Melissa asked distractedly.  
  
"No, the other Mel. Of course you!" Exclaimed Anna.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about some things." She replied, giving her friend a reassuring look.  
  
"What things?" Inquired Lauren.  
  
"Um…just stuff." She shrugged, hoping her friends would accept her lame answer.  
  
Luckily, they did and soon another conversation was taking place. Melissa let out an exasperated sigh and laid back on the bed. 'Misty sure is a sly one. I bet she was listening to our conversation the whole time. That little eavesdropper! Oh well, at least the plan is set to make them both confess what they've been holding back for so long.'   
  
A/N: Okay, Chapter…uh…I think its 9 is done! Sorry, I kind of lose track of the chapters. Anyway, please review. Thanks guys! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon!  
  
A/N: Well, here's Chapter 10! Enjoy people!  
  
School Days  
Chapter 10  
  
"Hey Anna, have you seen my clip anywhere?" Asked Sarah as she frantically ran around the room looking for her hair clip.  
  
"Looking for this?" Asked Misty, holding up a navy blue clip.  
  
"My clip! Thanks Misty." Smiled Sarah, snatching the clip from Misty's hands.  
  
"No problem." She replied, shaking her head at her friend.  
  
It was finally here. The night of the big dance and all the girls were over at Misty's house getting dressed and preparing for one of the best nights of their high school lives.  
  
"Misty!" Exclaimed Anna suddenly.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Anna asked, fixing a strand of her hair.  
  
"Because I have plenty of time." Explained Misty. "Don't worry."  
  
"Yeah, don't stress her out. That's the last thing we need." Smirked Melissa.  
  
"Very funny." Sighed Misty.   
  
"Come on Mist. Put the dress on. I wanna see it again." Urged Lauren.  
  
"Oh, okay." Smiled Misty, digging through her closet to find it. "Be right back."  
  
"What time are Ash and Chris going to be here?" Asked Melissa.  
  
"Well, Chris said that he'd pick Ash up at about seven, so they should be here at about 7:15." Answered Sarah.  
  
"Okay, that only leaves us with a couple of hours." Sighed Anna.  
  
"How much time could you possibly need?" Asked Melissa, rolling her eyes at her friend.  
  
"As much time as I want!" Snapped Anna.  
  
"Well, excuse me princess." Mocked Melissa as she turned away.  
  
"Okay girls, let's not fight. Remember, this is supposed to be a special night, especially for you know who. You can finish arguing later." Explained Lauren.  
  
"Whatever." Shrugged Melissa as she continued to do what she was doing before she got interrupted.  
  
All of a sudden, the door to Misty's room slowly opened and Misty appeared with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Well, guys? What do you think?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, you look beautiful." Smiled Melissa.  
  
"Misty, you look great." Anna agreed, nodding her head.  
  
"Yeah." Sarah and Lauren said simultaneously.  
  
"Oh, let me do your hair. It'll look fantastic. I promise." Exclaimed Sarah, leading Misty into a chair.  
  
"Okay, I'm trusting you Sarah." Smiled Misty, letting her hair down.  
  
She gingerly combed through it, removing any tangles or knots that had formed. Sarah smoothed it out and parted it down the middle.  
  
"I love your hair. It's so easy to work with." Complimented Sarah.  
  
"Thanks." Misty smiled, looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
'I can't believe it. After weeks of anticipation, the night I've been waiting for is finally here.' Thought Misty. 'I don't know if I can do this…'  
  
"Okay, hold still." Instructed Sarah, who was carefully working with it.  
  
Misty gave a small nod and sighed.  
  
"Nervous, are we?" Asked Melissa.  
  
"No, of course not. Why would I be?" Asked Misty, smiling at her friend.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with a certain someone." She smirked.  
  
"Will you cut it out. Give me one reason why I should be nervous." Misty said, looking at her friend through the reflection on the mirror.  
  
'I could give you several.' Melissa thought. "Okay, fine. Never mind."  
  
"What are you getting at anyway?" Misty asked, a little curious as to where this was going.  
  
"Nothing." She replied, shrugging. "Forget I said anything."  
  
"Mel? Come on." Urged Misty.  
  
"What? Just forget it." She said simply.  
  
"Fine, if you're going to be that way, I will." Stated Misty. "I hope you guys don't think something's going to happen tonight. Ash and I are just friends. Get that straight."  
  
"Whatever you say, Mist." Shrugged Lauren.  
  
"Try telling that to your heart." Muttered Melissa.  
  
"Excuse me?" Asked Misty, turning around to look at her.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Said Melissa nonchalantly.  
  
Misty looked at her for a few seconds, not sure what to say. She had definitely heard what Melissa had said, she just wasn't sure how to react. Misty also knew the truth in Melissa's words. If she told her heart what she had just stated to her friends, she knew she would be lying to herself. How could she possibly state that she and Ash didn't share something? Of course, they shared a strong friendship, but would that really result in something more?  
  
Sticking all of those thoughts and questions to the back of her mind, Misty slowly turned back around and faced the mirror. When she looked into that mirror, she saw a whole different person then the one from a few months ago. Her reflection showed a girl who was full of happiness and love, the complete opposite of how she felt before. He made her world a little brighter, and he brought back the love that had been extinguished for all those years.  
  
"There, I'm done." Exclaimed Sarah.  
  
Misty, who had been completely oblivious to the fact that Sarah was still doing her hair, looked once again into the mirror. Her hair was slightly curled at the tips and was twisted up and secured with a diamond studded clip while two strands of hair were dangling by the sides of her face. Misty smiled at Sarah in gratitude and looked herself over.  
  
"It looks great, Sarah. Thank you." Misty smiled, standing up.  
  
"Well, I do what I can." Shrugged Sarah. "Who's next?"  
  
"Right here." Announced Lauren.  
  
"Okay, sit down." Instructed Sarah.  
  
Lauren obeyed and Sarah got to work on her hair. Misty exited her room and proceeded to the bathroom, ready to apply her make-up.  
  
"So…" Started Melissa from behind Misty.  
  
Misty turned around and faced her best friend.  
  
"So, what?" Asked Misty.  
  
"Are you going to tell him?" Melissa asked suddenly.  
  
"Tell who what?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Melissa sighed in frustration, but spoke calmly.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about." Stated Melissa. "Stop fooling yourself. This is your big chance, don't blow it."  
  
"Look Mel, whatever you're thinking right now, it's not going to happen." Sighed Misty.  
  
"Don't be scared, Mist. Ash…" Melissa thought about what she was going to say and then continued. "He's the right one for you. I just know it."  
  
"I thought Jared was the one for me too, and look what happened between us." Misty said, looking down at the ground. "I already figured out that whenever I get close to someone, I always end up getting hurt. I don't want that to happen to me again. Please understand…it's just better this way. And besides, Ash doesn't see me as more than just a good friend."  
  
"Whatever." Muttered Melissa.  
  
"Come on Mel. Don't be like this." Pleaded Misty.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry." Smiled Melissa.  
  
Misty smiled back at her and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Do you love him?" Melissa whispered.  
  
Misty stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around.  
  
"W-What did you say?" She stuttered.  
  
"You heard me. Do you love him?" She repeated.  
  
"Only as a friend." Replied Misty shakily. "Look, we've been through this before. I already told you…"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I don't believe that for a second." Said Melissa.  
  
"You don't think I care about him?" Questioned Misty.  
  
"I never said that." Melissa replied. "Misty, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. I know how you are. You're constantly hiding your feelings. Don't hide them tonight."  
  
Melissa sighed and started to walk away, leaving a stunned Misty in the hallway.  
  
"Even if I did love him, he wouldn't feel the same." Misty said, causing Melissa to stop.  
  
She smiled, her back still to Misty. "Now we're getting somewhere. So, you admit it then?"  
  
Misty nodded slowly. "I don't know what to do. I've never felt so strongly about anyone before, not even when I was with Jared. I'm afraid to act on these feelings. Like I said before, I don't want to get hurt."  
  
"You won't." Melissa stated confidently.  
  
"How do you know? You don't know how Ash sees me. For all we know, he could hate me." She sighed.  
  
"Hate you? Come on Mist, you know Ash would never hate you." Melissa laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Smiled Misty.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll talk later. I'll leave you alone. Go ahead and get ready." Smiled Melissa.  
  
"Okay, and by the way, thanks." Misty thanked.  
  
"No problem." Melissa nodded as she walking back into the room.  
  
Misty smiled at her friend, wondering how she let Melissa win every time. Melissa definitely knew how to turn the tables in her favor. Sighing to herself, Misty finally walked into the bathroom to apply her make-up.  
  
Several hours later, after the girls had taken pictures of each other, they waited for Ash and Chris in Misty's living room. Misty, however, was upstairs trying to calm herself down. Over the past hour, she had been a nervous wreck, wondering if she looked okay and wondering what Ash would think of her once he got there.  
  
"Misty!" Yelled Melissa from downstairs. "They're here!"  
  
'Great.' Thought Misty nervously.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." She sighed, taking in a deep breath.  
  
Misty shook off her nervousness and stood up. She grabbed her purse and headed for her door. As she slowly walked out, she looked down and saw that Ash and Chris were seated on the couch, talking to her friends. Their backs were turned to her as she made her way down.  
  
"There she is." Announced Lauren who had noticed Misty walking down the stairs.  
  
Ash whipped his head around and couldn't help but stare at her beauty. He got up and approached her, a small smile creeping to his face.  
  
"Hey." Misty greeted.  
  
"Hey, you look great." Ash breathed, giving her a hug.  
  
"Thanks, so do you." She complimented, returning the hug.  
  
Ash was wearing a black tux and he had his hair neatly combed. Misty couldn't help but let out a small giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ash asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I've never seen you wear a tux before." She smiled.  
  
"Does it look bad?" He asked, glaring at Chris, who had picked it out.  
  
"No, it looks fine. I'm just not used to it, I guess." She said.  
  
"And I guess I'm not used to seeing you in a dress either, but there's always a first time for everything." He countered. Ash, then, looked at the ground nervously and began to speak in a soft voice. "Ya know…you look really beautiful…"   
  
Misty gave him a warm smile and lifted his face to look at her. "Thank you, Ash. And did I mention how handsome you look?"  
  
Ash smiled and embraced her in a hug as Misty's friends looked on with smiles on their faces. Melissa nudged Sarah and smiled. Sarah, in turn, smiled back, thinking the same exact thing as Melissa.   
  
'This is the night…'  
  
A/N: Another one finished! Only one (or two, depending) chapters left in my story! Thanks guys! AAML forever! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon!  
  
A/N: Okay, its been a long time coming, but I'm finally starting to wrap this thing up. I first started this fic in November of last year, so it's high time I finished up. This will either be the last chapter or the second to last chapter. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
School Days  
Chapter 11  
  
The auditorium in which the dance was being held was decorated with all sorts of banners and streamers, compliments of Misty and her friends. The colors that adorned the tables and stage were set in the colors that the class had voted on, black and silver.  
  
Dozens of people had already arrived and began talking to their fellow classmates. Many of them complimented Misty and her friends on the wonderful decorating and coordinating job.   
  
"Hey Misty!" Yelled a girl from the crowd. Misty whipped her head around and looked for the person with which the voice belonged. Finally, she saw a tall, light brown-haired girl running towards her.  
  
"Hey Kathleen!" Greeted Misty. "Enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, this is great. You guys really out did yourselves this year." She complimented.  
  
"Thanks." Smiled Misty. "Where's your date?"   
  
"Oh, he's over there getting himself a drink. He's one of my best friends. I want you guys to meet him." She explained.  
  
"Alright, then bring him over." Agreed Melissa.  
  
"Hey Brock! Come over here! I want you to meet some of my friends." Yelled Kathleen through the crowd of people.  
  
'Brock?!' Thought Ash as he scanned the crowd of people. 'It couldn't be…'  
  
"Oh, there he is." Exclaimed Kathleen as she pointed to her approaching date.  
  
He was a tall, thin young man with spiky, dark brown hair.   
  
"Brock?!" Exclaimed Misty.  
  
"Misty? Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked the rock trainer.  
  
"I'm here with a friend of mine." She explained.  
  
"Wait a second. You two know each other?" Asked Ash, confused.  
  
"Ash, is that you? I hardly even recognized you." Smiled Brock as he patted his friend on the back. "I had no idea that the girl's picture you showed me was Misty."  
  
Ash simply nodded. "How do you two know each other?" He asked.  
  
"Me and Brock go way back. Our families are really good friends since we're both from gyms." She explained. "Now it's your turn. How do you guys know each other?"  
  
"Well, before I lived in Pewter, I lived in Pallet. In fact, Ash was my neighbor. Then, about a year later, I moved away because my father got an offer for a job in Pewter. We've kept in touch ever since." He explained. "And I know Kathleen because she lives right down the street from me."  
  
"Oh, I see." Smiled Misty. "It's great to see you again Brock." Misty said, giving him a hug.   
  
"Same here." He said, returning the hug.  
  
"Come on Brock. You have to meet the rest of my friends." Exclaimed Kathleen as she dragged Brock away.  
  
"I'll see you guys later!" He yelled as his figure got lost in the sea of people.  
  
"See ya Brock." Waved Ash.  
  
"Well, come on guys. We're not just going to stand here all night, are we?" Asked Chris, eager to get on the dance floor.  
  
"Of course not!" Exclaimed Melissa. "Let's go guys!"  
  
As the night wore on, more and more people began to crowd the dance floor, showing off their moves and hoping to get noticed. The DJ played a mixture of music, satisfying everyone who set foot on the floor.   
  
Finally, the time came for the crowning of the king and queen of the dance. The students crowded around the stage and waited for the moment of truth. Melissa, Anna, Lauren, Sarah, and Chris stepped onto the stage and pulled out two slips of paper, both with writing on them. Melissa stepped up to the microphone, followed by Chris.  
  
"Well, I hope your all having a wonderful time here tonight. I know I am." Smiled Melissa as she spoke into the microphone.  
  
"But right now we're gonna slow things down a bit and announce this year's king and queen." Announced Chris.  
  
"Now, some of you may be wondering what the heck we're talking about. Well, let me explain." Started Melissa. "My friends and I thought it would be a good idea to have a king and queen for the dance this year, seeing as this is our last year at pokemon tech. So, we went around our class and asked completely random people who they thought should be the queen for this year. Chris did the same thing for the king."  
  
"They didn't ask me." Shrugged Misty.  
  
"Me neither." Announced Ash.  
  
"The votes were counted and we were surprised to find that the whole class voted for the same two people." Smiled Chris.   
  
Everyone started to whisper amongst themselves, wondering who the lucky couple could be.   
  
Melissa then smiled in Ash and Misty's direction. "And now, we are pleased to present your 2003 king and queen…"  
  
All of a sudden, the doors to the auditorium burst open, as a cloud of dust rushed throughout the building. Screaming could be heard from various parts of the auditorium, as well as a roaring sound coming from where the blast had occurred.   
  
As the dust began to settle, two forms could be made out. They were that of a young teenager and a horned pokemon…  
  
A/N: Okay, I guess this fic is gonna have one more chapter. By the way, sorry about the delay guys. I've been really busy with school stuff and so on. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. AAML forever!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon!  
  
A/N: Hey there guys! Well, the moment you've all been waiting for is finally here. After months of thinking and writing, I have finally wrapped this thing up. I hope it is all to your liking. Enjoy! One more thing, I don't own the song in this fic, but I do encourage all of you to download it. All rights reserved.  
  
School Days  
Chapter 12  
  
As the dust began to settle, two forms could be made out. They were that of a young teenager and a horned pokemon.   
  
"Are you okay?" Ash asked Misty, who was just getting over the shock of what was happening.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What was that?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." He replied, looking towards the entrance.  
  
Just then, Ash saw the cause of all the commotion. A Rhydon was standing at the entrance, roaring loudly. Next to the pokemon, was a young teenage boy. Finally, Ash was able to get a solid good look at the kid and realized who it was.  
  
"Oh no…" He whispered.  
  
"Misty!" Yelled Melissa, as she ran up to the couple. "Are you guys okay?"  
  
"Yeah, we're fine." Replied Misty, hugging her friend. "Where's everyone else?"  
  
"They're all over there. Everyone's okay." She reported.  
  
"Thank goodness." Misty sighed. "What do you think is happening?"  
  
"Someone said that some guy is over at the entrance and he won't let anyone out until he finds someone." Explained Melissa.  
  
"I wonder who it is." Said Misty, looking to Ash.  
  
Ash sighed and shook his head. It was then that Misty realized what he was trying to say. She shook her head in shock, not wanting to believe what Ash had confirmed.  
  
"Misty, what's wrong?" Asked Melissa, seeing the horrified look on her friend's face.  
  
"J-Jared…" She whispered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Melissa.  
  
Misty motioned to the entrance of the auditorium. Melissa gasped, unable to believe it.  
  
"Jared?" Gasped Melissa.  
  
Ash and Misty both nodded simultaneously.  
  
"I bet I can guess who he's looking for." Sighed Ash, as he started off in the direction of the entrance.  
  
"Hold it." Commanded Misty, causing Ash to turn around. "You're not leaving without me."  
  
"But Misty…"   
  
"I'm coming with you." She said, interrupting him.  
  
"Fine, come on." He sighed, knowing that he would never convince her to stay.  
  
"Mel, you stay here. Call the police if someone hasn't already done so." Misty told her.  
  
Melissa nodded in confirmation and sighed. "Be careful. I don't want a repeat of last time."  
  
Misty smiled comfortingly at her and then headed off towards the entrance. Once they were there, they could hear Jared speaking and threatening to send his Rhydon on anyone who came too close.  
  
"Now Jared, just calm down." Said Mr. B slowly. "What is it you want?"  
  
"I want Ketchum. Where is he?" Hissed Jared, looking around the auditorium.   
  
"Ash Ketchum?" Asked Mr. B, confused.  
  
"Yeah, where is he?" Jared repeated.  
  
"Right here." Ash announced, as he made his way through the crowd and up to where Jared was standing. "What do you want with me?"  
  
"Ash, what's going on here?" Asked Mr. B.  
  
"Nothing, everything's fine." Answered Ash. "Just taking care of some business."  
  
"Business? Hardly…" Sneered Jared, turning to his Rhydon. "There's your kill, Rhydon. Get him!"  
  
The Rhydon roared out in response and stared at Ash maliciously.  
  
'Not good.' Thought Ash as he frantically tried to think of a way out.  
  
"Jared, stop this!" Yelled Misty as she stood in-between Ash and the massive pokemon.  
  
"M-Misty…" Stated Jared. "Get out of the way! Let Rhydon do its job."  
  
Misty shook her head and continued to glare at Jared. She looked deep into his eyes and tried to find any type of innocence that still lingered.  
  
"Jared, I won't let you do this…not again." Declared Misty.  
  
"Misty, get out of here before you get hurt." Demanded Ash.  
  
"No, he won't attack me." Stated Misty calmly.  
  
"I don't want to risk that. We don't know what he's capable of." Warned Ash.  
  
"But I do. I know him a lot better than you do." Countered Misty.  
  
"Don't think I won't send my Rhydon on you Misty!" Screamed Jared, who was now shaking.  
  
"You won't…I know you won't." Misty stated.  
  
"And what makes you so confident?" Jared asked.  
  
"Jared, I know why you're doing this." Started Misty. "Look, I know it hurts. Trust me; I've been there numerous times before in my life. But can't you see that my heart belongs to someone else? I love him, Jared. Please…stop this…" Finished Misty as a few silent tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
Jared looked on at the crying girl and it was then that he realized that she was right. He couldn't force her to love him just for the sole purpose of pleasing himself.  
  
"This person that you speak of…do you really love him as much as you say you do?"  
  
Misty nodded in response. "Yes…I do."  
  
"Then I guess there's nothing I can do to change your mind." Stated Jared. "I thought I could win your heart back, but I guess I never had it to begin with. I'm sorry Misty. I never realized how much you meant to me until you were gone. Everyone kept telling me that you were in love with someone else, but I didn't want to believe it. I guess, in order for everything to click, I needed you to say it."  
  
Jared hung his head low as he returned his Rhydon. Several tears escaped his eyes as he slowly started to back away. Just then, Misty placed a hand on his shoulder. All of a sudden, two men in blue uniforms restrained Jared and walked him outside. Everyone, including Misty, followed the two officers.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Stated Officer Jenny. "We've got everything under control here." Said Jenny, as she spoke into the walkie talkie.   
  
The two men handcuffed Jared and shoved him in the back of their car. They were just about to shut the door when Misty's voice stopped them.  
  
"Wait!" She yelled as she made her way through the crowd.  
  
The officer turned around and looked at the young girl. "What do you want?"  
  
"Please…may I speak with him for a second?" Pleaded Misty.  
  
The officer sighed and let her through. "Make it quick."  
  
"Thank you." Smiled Misty, as she went over to the open door.  
  
"I finally understand now." Stated Jared with no emotion. "Its Ash…isn't it?"   
  
Misty nodded slowly and kneeled next to him. "I'm sorry Jared, but I love him."  
  
"I know you do, I just didn't want to admit it to myself." Sighed Jared. "I'm sorry I put you through all of this Misty. I really didn't mean to, but I couldn't control myself."  
  
"Its okay, Jared." Whispered Misty.  
  
"I know you two will be very happy together. You're a beautiful person Misty, both inside and out. Ash is a very lucky guy." Jared said, smiling weakly.  
  
"Thank you for understanding." Smiled Misty as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in a few months." Jared concluded.  
  
"I guess so." She said. "Goodbye Jared."  
  
"See ya later Mist." He smiled as the door was shut.  
  
Misty backed away from the car slowly and accidentally backed into someone. She turned her head and saw Ash. He engulfed her in a tight hug and lightly kissed her cheek.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked gently.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied, looking back at the car. "He finally let me go."  
  
Ash nodded and sighed as he noticed Chris walking up to the cop car. He looked in the back seat and gave Jared a thumbs up. Jared, not being able to do anything else, just smiled and nodded at his friend. Chris watched as Jared mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to him. In response, Chris just nodded and smiled.  
  
"Okay, okay, break it up. Nothing to see here. Everyone back inside." Ordered Jenny as she got in the driver's seat.  
  
Just then, the engine roared on and the car was on its way to the station. Just before it had left, Misty caught a glimpse of Jared smiling at her. It wasn't a confident smile, like she had seen so many times before. It was a smile that instantly told her 'I'm happy for you and I love you.' Misty watched as the car drove away and slowly disappeared over the hills.  
  
"Come on. Let's get back inside." Whispered Ash.  
  
Misty nodded and slowly followed Ash inside of the auditorium. As soon as everyone was gathered back inside, Mr. B took the stage and made an announcement.  
  
"We apologize for the situation here tonight. We know that most of you are probably pretty shaken up about what just happened. But we are going to do our best to get this dance going again. Once again, we apologize for everything that's happened." Exclaimed Mr. B as he motioned for Melissa and her friends to take the stage again.  
  
"Sorry for the delay guys." Apologized Melissa. "As you know, a lot has been happening tonight that we weren't expecting. Some of you may think of this experience as a bad thing…but in my eyes, this was an example of someone in love. I think we can all learn a lesson from the events that took place here tonight…never take your life or the people in it for granted because one day, you might wake up and that person might not be there. So, before I continue with the crowning of the king and queen, I want everyone to know something and I hope it'll stay with you for the rest of your lives." Melissa paused, and then continued. "If you really and truly love someone, tell them. Don't go half-way, don't stop in the middle. Let that person know how you feel before your life passes you by."  
  
It was then that Misty noticed that Melissa was looking directly at her. Her gaze never faltered, never moved away. Misty looked back at her friend and thought about her words. As scary as her words sounded, they were true. No one lives forever and you can't just expect them to wait forever. You have to act on your feelings before it's too late.  
  
Smiling, Misty nodded at her friend. Melissa smiled back and continued to speak.  
  
"Now, without further ado, your 2003 king and queen are…" She paused, and then smiled. "Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower."  
  
The auditorium erupted into a fit of applause as the two teens, completely shocked at what was happening, looked onto the stage and saw that Melissa, Chris, Anna, Sarah, and Lauren were all applauding them and smiling.  
  
"Congratulations you two." Smiled Melissa.  
  
"Come on up here." Chris said through the microphone.  
  
Both Ash and Misty made their way up the stage and smiled down at the applauding crowd. Misty then looked at Melissa and gave her a big hug.  
  
"You planned this, didn't you?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe." Replied Melissa, returning the hug.  
  
"Congratulations, Ash." Smiled Chris as the two boys shook hands.  
  
"Thanks…for everything." Ash smiled, giving out a sigh.  
  
"No problem, and besides, this is your night." Chris started. "Ya know, Melissa didn't give that speech for nothing."  
  
"I know." Nodded Ash. "I'll act on it."  
  
Just then, Melissa gently placed the diamond studded tiara on Misty's head. Chris followed her lead and placed the crown on Ash's head.  
  
"Let's have a big round of applause for your king and queen!" Announced Melissa through the mike.   
  
There was another burst of applause throughout the auditorium.  
  
"Now, if everyone would be so kind as to clear the floor. You're king and queen are now going to dance the first slow song of the night, compliments of Melissa." Announced Chris.   
  
Melissa smiled mischievously at her best friend as she walked over to the DJ. She whispered a few words into his ear and he nodded in response as he searched for the CD.  
  
"Well, go on you two." Smiled Melissa as she ushered them down the stage.  
  
Everyone cleared the floor and made way for the couple. The spotlight was directed at them as they stepped onto the floor. Misty took a deep breath, and then put her arms around Ash's neck. Ash, following Misty's lead, wrapped his arms around her tiny frame as the music began to play.  
  
'Open up your heart to me,  
and say what's on your mind.  
I know that we have been through so much pain,  
but I still need you with my life this time.  
  
I need you tonight,  
I need you right now.  
I know deep within my heart,  
it doesn't matter if it's wrong or right.  
I see heaven in your eyes.  
  
I figured out what to say to you,  
sometimes the words come out so wrong.  
And I know in time that you will understand,  
that what we have is so right this time.  
  
I need you tonight,  
I need you right now.  
I know deep within my heart,  
it doesn't matter if it's wrong or right.  
  
All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more.  
  
And baby I know I need you.  
I know deep within my heart,  
it doesn't matter if it's wrong or right.  
Cause I see heaven…  
  
I need you tonight,  
I need you right now.  
I know deep within my heart,  
it doesn't matter if it's wrong or right.  
Cause I see heaven…in your eyes…'  
  
('Heaven in your Eyes by Nick Carter)  
  
As the song ended, Ash looked into Misty cerulean blue eyes and whispered the three words that she had longed to hear for the past couple of months.  
  
"I love you…"   
  
Misty looked back at him and smiled. She gently caressed his cheek and whispered back to him.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Just then, both teens leaned in and sealed the remaining space between their lips. All the emotion, all the love, and all the passion that one had for the other was released in that kiss. As they slowly broke away, a thunderous applause erupted throughout the building, but no one was louder than the combined voices of Melissa, Anna, Sarah, Lauren, Chris, and Brock.   
  
Misty looked to her friends on stage and smiled at them, knowing that she would have never made it this far had it not been for their help.  
  
"I think I speak for everyone when I say this…it's about damn time!" Yelled Melissa, who was smiling at her friends.  
  
Ash and Misty laughed at her antics as they, once again, made eye contact. Not being able to contain themselves any longer, their lips met for the second time that night, confirming what everyone else already knew…Ash and Misty were in love.  
  
A/N: Well? Well?! What did you guys think? I know a lot of you wanted a fight scene between Jared and Ash, but I thought this would be a little more practical. Did anyone catch the moral of the story through Melissa's speech? Anyway, go ahead, review, do whatever! Oh, I also want to take the time to thank some people for their reviews. To the following people, thanks so much for the reviews and your words of encouragement, they really helped. Here are those reviewers: Sullimike23, Etherelemental, Shadow Fox, smiley, ZetaBee, Seabeast, my friend Chris, and all you other people that reviewed my story. Thanks for everything and keep a look out for some up and coming chapters of my newest fic 'Where the Heart Is.' Thanks guys! AAML forever!!! 


End file.
